Digimon the Zero child
by Broxas The paladin
Summary: Davis is just a young boy with his sister going shopping in there home town of Odaiba wean he seen a Wizard using magic out in the street wean his life is change for ever as he becomes the Zero child on his way to become a force for good or evil. 02 chapter 4 to 9 Emperor arc chapter 8 has been split in now being 8 and 9. chapter 10 well come soon.
1. 8th child and the Zero child 1

**Ok this is Chapter one of Digimon the Zero child this is a Prequel for the Beyonders the 1st legend.**

The year is 1999 and we will follow a young boy named Davis as he finds his place in the world…

Davis POV

Hi I am Daisuke Motomiya but my friends call me Davis only if I had friends. Will today me and my sister Jun are looking around the city to try and have some fun before going to home. I started to hear my sister walked in my room saying "come on Davis we are going out now." I nodded as I followed my big sister.

We walked in to the town with my sister going ahead. She walked off into a crowd as I tried to follow. She just disappeared in to the crowd. I just started to just walk around the town trying to find my sister as I seen a magic act done by a small man that had a blue wizard hat and cape. Davis started to walk up to the wizard. He seen his yellow jump suit with zips ever were. He stop is act wean stared at Davis. He walked closer to the wizard. A necklace around the wizards neck started to glow a shining gold… The wizard then walked up to Davis as he said happily "so you are the 8th child or is this…." The necklace fall of his neck. It then landed on Davis lift hand making him fell the light flow from his necklace.

Davis and The Wizard were transported into an old Japanese home were an old man walked over to them. The old man looked at the boy as he seen the necklace in his hand as he said "are you two ok. I am Gennai and who are you two." The Wizard just said "I am the great Wizardmon a champion level digimon nice to meet you all." Davis looked at the old man as he said "Davis is the name but where are we and what's going on." Gennai grabbed Davis hand and said "Davis stand behind me will I dial with the Digimon."

Davis was now standing behind Gennai as Wizardmon waved his hand in the air. He summoned his staff and pointed it at the Gennai as he said "I…" Gennai just snapped his fingers to make the staff disappear as Gennai said "No weapons in my home and I will send you both back just give me a little time with the child." Wizardmon started to sit down as he said "The childs power must be great. He opened a door here with just this." Gennai started to smile looking as he said "so you are just here for his power."

Wizardmon just started to laugh as he said "no I was trying to find the 8th child to protract them from Myotismon but he is not the one I need." Davis started to walk over to Wizardmon as a Digivice appeared in found of Davis and Wizardmon. Davis grabbed the Digivice wean it started to glow and a light beam hit the necklace in his other hand changing the crest in to a gold necklaces of a small sword.

Gennai started to laugh as he said "Davis that means for now Wizardmon will be your digimon. So now it time for you both to go back…" A portal sucked to them in leaving Gennai with a smile on his face as he said "The necklace he has. I think I seen it before something from the gods. Light and Miracles in a sword or was it darkness was born from the light. way can I not remember... it must be in one of my old books."

Back in the real world Davis and Wizardmon appeared back in the mall as Jun walked over to Davis. She grabbed Davis as she said "come on Davis it's time to go home..." He walk with his sister as Wizardmon disappeared into the air. Davis looked back to see his new friend was no were to be seen but he just smiled as he started to head home.

Two hours past and now Wizardmon was watching Davis's home from a tower block roof across the street. He started to laugh as a white cat with a long till with a gold till ring setting on the top. The white cat started to stand as she said "Wizardmon any luck in finding the 8th child or is it just another day of doing nothing will I do all the work my friend." Wizardmon just looked at the small cat as he said "Gatomon no 8th child but I have found this boy do your remember the story of the zero child." Gatomon started to smile as she said angrily "Zero child yes that story from are past ... so you think he is it then." She then started to say with a big smile on her face "a story will not help us stop Myotismon..." Wizardmon started to smile as he said "Yes I hope it can but Gatomon you should keep looking for the 8th child. Maybe they can stop Myotismon..." Gatomon nodded as she jumped off the roof to keep looking for the child.

In the Moring Davis was heading to the park with Wizardmon following the boy from afar. Davis then seen a group of kids from his school playing soccer. He started to watch as Wizardmon sit next to the young boy. He said "Davis what are you doing." Davis looked at his new friend smiling as he said "just watching their game. I wish I was just as good as them." Wizardmon laugh wean the necklace on Davis neck started to glow gold. Davis jumped back as Wizardmon said "the 8th child must be nearby lets go Davis." Davis nodded as he seen the sword on the necklace face to the left. Davis looked down as he said with a smile on his face "come on Wizardmon lets go." They started to head to were the sword was pointing.

They then seen a small group of kids and there digimon 8 of them with 7 digimon sitting next to them. Davis started to walk up to the group as he said with Wizardmon standing next to the boy "hello..." All the kids and there digimon but a girl and boy with goggles both said "Davis long time on see." Davis started to smile as he said "Tai, Sora how have you been." Well Davis, Tai and Sora were talking but the other digidestined were trying to hide there digimon but Wizardmon said "He is my partner. We are here to help you all find the 8th child but it looks like it was just all of you. So what can we here to help." All of the Digidestined just started to look at one another as a boy with a laptop said "It ok Gennai just sent an E-mail saying hello Izzy I sent a boy called Davis to help you find the 8th child and I am Izzy by the way and this is my Digimon Tentomon." Tentomon started to walk up to Davis as he said "nice to meet you."

All the digidestined started to walk up to Davis as the yeah all said there name's "Tai but you know me all ready." A blonde haired team said "I am Matt." The a girl with a pink cowgirl hat said "I am Mimi and it's nice to see a new face." Then a girl with a blue sports hat said "I am Sora and you know me to right Davis." A male teen with glasses said "I am Joe if there is anything you need just ask Davis." the last one to walk up to Davis had a green hat and his blond hair was just noticeable saying "I am TK nice to meat you Davis..." Davis nodded and seen a girl who was sitting with the digimon playing with them. Davis walked over to the girl as he said "hello I am Davis." The girl looked at Davis as she started to smile saying "Hi Davis, I am Kari, I hope we can be the bests of friends." Davis face started to turned red as the necklace stop moving and only pointing at Kari.

Davis POV

So she must be the one well I think I'll just not say anything till I need to.

End of pov

They all started to sit and talk to one another as kari looked at Davis wean they were all talking. Tai seen this and started to smile as he said "well Davis you're not as strong as the rest of us. So we will look for the 8th child and you can help look after kari just in case Myotismon attacks my home." Davis nodded as Wizardmon said "so you will all go looking for the 8th child. Davis and me will look after her, ok I will do that."

One hour past and Davis and Kari were walking around town with Wizardmon flying over the two Kids. Davis looked over to his left to then see a theme park as he said happily "Kari lets go to the theme park it be so much fun." Kari just looked at Davis with a confused look on her face wean Davis said "come on it will be fun." Kari started to giggle as she said "ok Davis if you really what to." Davis jumped up in the air enjoy as Kari started to laugh.

Wizardmon who was just watch said "so Davis is wishing to go to that place will Ill just stand back and watch from hear." He fly in to the air leaving then alone from the sad.

At the park Davis grabbed Kari's hand lightly as he said "come on Kari lets go onto that ride." Kari ran with the boy as they went on a rollercoaster. They went on the ride as it was about to start as Davis said "it's game time." Kari looked at Davis to see a big smile on his face as the ride started.

One ride latter

Kari and Davis were trying to walk. They were just walking more to the left. Davis just said happily "that was so much fun right Kari." Kari started to fall over as Davis catch her before she hit the ground. Kari looked up at Davis as she seen his eyes look in to hers.

Kari had a flash of an older Davis wearing her bothers goggles. This Davis started to say with fear in his eye's "are you ok Kari sorry I'm a little late." Kari closed her eyes to then open them again to see the younger Davis saying "are you ok Kari." Kari looked back at Davis as she said "yeah I just had a weird flash." Davis started to help Kari up as Wizardmon started fly down saying "are you two ok." Davis nodded as he said "but I think we better get Kari back to her house." Kari started to look at the two of them as she said "I am ok we can stay Davis." Davis just looked at her as he said happily "no it's ok let's get you home."

on the way back to her home Davis was thinking that she must be the 8th child. kari was just look over her shoulder to see a man following them but not doing a thing. She grabbed Davis hand as they ran to her house.

Davis and Kari got to her door as Wizardmon followed them from the sky's. Kari opened her Door as she said to Davis "come in Davis just for a little ok..." Davis nodded as he walked in with Wizardmon sitting on a nearby roof. Davis and Kari were know just watching TV as Davis said "so wean is Tai getting back." Kari smiled at Davis as she said "I don't know but it what be that long." Davis sit down on the floor as his necklace started to face the balcony were a he seen Wizardmon and a white cat. The cat was holding a Digivice.

Davis walked over to the two digimon as Kari seen this as she followed the Boy. The cat started to laugh as Wizardmon said "so you think Kari this the 8th child." The cat started to nodded as she walked to Kari and gave her the Digivice. Gatomon put her hand on Kari's as she said "Here is you Digivice." Kari thank the digimon wean Wizardmon said happily "my new friends. This is Gatomon the one I ow my life to and one day I will repay that dealt." Gatomon started to blush wean she walk away from the three as Kari said "don't go Gatomon you can stay hear..." The Digivice started to glow as Gatomon fake crest did the same. Wizardmon and Davis were standing next to one another wean Davis said "so Kari is the 8th child will what's next Wizardmon..." Wizardmon with a serious look on his face said "we take the fight to Myotismon so we can get the crest of light back from that evil monster..." Wizardmon and Davis then started to leave Kari's home. Kari then said with Gatomon running after the Wizard "I am coming with you two." Wizardmon nodded as Davis said "well you will just follow us if we leave you so let's go."

**End of Chapter one...**

**Next time on Digimon the Zero child. Davis and Kari will face Myotismon head on with Tai and Graymon close by to help save the day or is this all just a game for something much bigger...**

**Please leave a PM or Review and I hope to see you next time...**


	2. 8th child and the Zero child 2

**Ok this is part to I hope you all like it I had fun working on it but I have another story set in the future of the multiverse with Marvel and DC universe with a 22 year old Davis how is trying to redeem himself in his own eyes that I am writing at the same time. **

**Just to say in this chapter there is some characters from the multiverse there to show how long they have been in this world. There is one more thing In all my story Davis and people around him can sometimes see the future this has something to do with the goddess of light just case it seems like a plot hole I'll say it now but in the 02 part of the story were it will be a bigger part of the story. **

Tai and Agumon were just home from looking for the 8th digidestined to see that Davis, Kari Wizardmon and Gatomon were talking _**(Gatomon attacked the digidestined wean they were trying to get back to the real world)**_.__Tai looked at Gatomon as Agumon just ran in an pepper breath the cat type digimon. The attack was about to hit Gatomon as Davis pushed Gatomon out the way from the attack. Wean Gatomon hit the floor Kari ran over to see is her digimon was ok. Tai and Agumon just looked at one another shocked wean Wizardmon started to tell them what was happening.

After Wizardmon had told him the whole story he then started to stand to say looking at Kari "so you are the 8th child and Gatomon is your Digimon. Myiotismon has your crest and you and Davis are just heading out to get the crest back..." They nodded as Tai said "no Kari you are staying here with Davis I'll get the crest back..." Davis and Kari both started argue with Tai as he lifted with Agumon, Wizardmon and Gatomon.

Davis and Kari were sitting as Davis said "let's get up and go Kari and help then ok." Kari just looked at Davis as she nodded will she started to walk out the home with Davis following close behind. Davis and Kari followed Tai and the others close behind as they got to the park.

Tai looked at the two ex-evil digimon as he said "go so you two will get the crest will me and Agumon will keep the digimon back to stop them from getting in your way." They all nodded as Agumon digivolve to Greymon will the two digimon ran into the base...

Davis and Kari were sitting behind a wall as they seen there digimon run into the base. Tai and Greymon attack the base making all the other digimon fight the champion. Davis was looking for a way in without getting Kari or himself in danger. Davis necklace started to glow as him and Kari disappeared from the world.

Davis and Kari were all in a dark world as Davis put his hand on a wall as he seen a blue dragon with a yellow V on his fore head. Kari walked over to Davis as he was talking to the dragon as a woman with a sword walked out of the shadows. She started to walk closer to Davis wean she put the sword on the ground. the woman said in a strong way "Davis take the sword it will give you the power you need my champion." Kari watched as Davis put his hand on the handle to then pull it out of the ground.

Davis started to feel his power flow in to his body as the sword disappeared and the two of them were now in the base as Wizardmon and Gatomon walked in. Wizardmon seen the two digidestined as he said "so you both made it them good let's look for that crest." Davis and Kari in sock started at their digimon as Gatomon said "he teleported you both here so come on lets go." The two of them nodded as they started to ran after their digimon with Davis thinking about the dark world they were just in as he started to hear the woman's voice say "Davis we will be waiting see you time my champion."

Back outside Tai and Greymon were fighting Bakumon as a Myiotismon appeared holding the crest of light as he said "one chosen child is that all I will end this fast *Crimson lightning*." The lightning bolt was about to hit Tai as a golden knight appeared holding a golden sword taking the attack. The golden Knight laughed at the monster as he said "there is one chosen child but you will face the golden knight." The Knight charged at the vampire as he said "so you think you can stop me golden knight *Grisly Wing*." Bats attacked the golden knight as his sword changed into a Flail.

He swing it round knocking all the bats out the sky as he said "Is that all you got... You Kid you fight the ghosts I'll take the beast..." Tai nodded as him and Greymon attack with "* Nova Blast *" Tai said happily as it hit the Bakemon "great job Greymon." Bakemon started to come out of knower at the two friends as another man with a sword appeared wearing the same goggles as Tai. Tai and Greymon seen this man attack some other man in all black with blooded red eyes as the Bakemon were attacking him and Greymon. Tai was confused as he and Greymon attacked the Bakemon back to see the man's eyes fill with rage as he slashed the dark figure to see them both disappear.

Back with Myiotismon and the golden knight. The two were still at fighting all out as the golden knights armour diapered in to light. Myiotismon started to charge at him as "try this *Blood Punch*". The golden knight fell to the dirt as the sun started to rise from the night making Myiotismon drawback saying "will have to end this latter knight." He vanished with his Bakemon in to the base. Tai with Greymon started to follow but the knight said "he will kill you if you stay here go home kid". Tai started to go looking rage at the golden knight as he said "Kid you no way of fighting the digimon come back in a year or two kid..." Tai and his digimon started to run into the base. The Knight started to laugh as he said "it's been fun Tai" before he disappeared in to the wind.

In the Base Davis and Kari were looking all over the base as Wizardmon and Gatomon were just about to say they should go as Myiotismon appeared with this hand over his chest. He looked at his two ex- Soldier's as he said "what are you two doing here fight the child outside now. Gatomon started to feel fear as Davis and Kari ran next to their digimon. Davis looked at Kari as he said with a smile on his face "you up for this Kari." She looked at his as she seen an older looking Davis saying the something with Tai's goggles on his head as he put his hand out to her. Kari grabbed his hand as Wizardmon charged at Myiotismon but was just grabbed out the air. Myiotismon waved his hand as sending Wizardmon flying in to the roof. The Staff Wizardmon used is now falling to the ground as Davis Grabbed it...

A flash of light filled the room as Wizardmon kick the crest out of the evil digimon's hand. Wizardmon used some magic to teleport all of them outside leaving Wizardmon to week to fight as Myiotisomon kicked him in to the air. As he fell Tai and Greymon attacked Myiotisomon but they were to late to save Wizardmon as he hit the water flowing out in to the sea.

Myiotisomon in raged looked at all his opponents as he said will bat covered his body as he disappeared "this is not over just you all wait fouls..." The all looked at one another as Davis went to pick up Wizardmon's staff as he said "Are we just going to let him get away." Tai put his hand on Davis shoulder as he said "Davis we will get him ok just get some sleep ok." Davis just looked down as he said "ok but what about Wizardmon..." Tai just looked at Davis sadly as he said "we will all go and look for him ok." Davis nodded as he started to walk home with the staff on his back as Gatomon looked at the way he was walking saying "I hope Wizardmon wall be ok." The all started to head back as Kari said "he will be ok both of them so let's go home."

At Davis house one hour later Jun was just getting as a Bakemon came in to her room. She looked at it for two seconds as it said slowly "Hello pretty girl." She then screamed as Davis ran in to the room with the staff in hand. Davis fired a small fire ball in to the Bakemon's back as he disappeared into digi data. Davis put the staff down as he said "how did I Kn..." Jun interrupted him as she said "Davis what the hell did you do." Davis looked it staff as he said "I don't know be we better get out of here so come on big sis." She nodded as she followed her brother out the building to the park were Matt was sitting with Gabumon, Izzy and Tentomon. Davis said "guys are you all ok." Matt nodded but said "I fine be we need to find Tk..." Izzy was on his laptop getting all the digidestined on a map of the city he then said "Matt TK is ok out sad the city with Joe so we just have to get all of us together to fight the Digimon and Davis how is the girl with you." Davis laughed as he said "It's Jun my big sister so let's go and find Tai, Kari, Sora and Mimi." Matt nodded as he said "yeah but we need a plan Gabumon, Tentomon, Wizardmon wait were is Wizardmon Davis and way do you have his staff." Davis then started to tear up as he said "last night we tried to get the crest back but he was sent flying into the air wean Myiotismon attack us." Matt put his hand on Davis shoulder as he said to Davis like a big brother would "it's ok he'll be fine let's just get the group to getter ok..." Davis nodded wiping the tears as Jun said "what the hell is going on..." lzzy filled her in as they all started heading into the city of as fog filled the city...

With Kari and Tai... Gatomon and Agumon were double teaming the Bakemon with fast attacks knocking them back as Tai said "Agumon we need Greymon now." Agumon changed in to Greymon as Gatomon punched the Bakumon into the air. Tai grabbed Kari as he jumped on to Greymon's back wean Gatomon started to run along the army of Bakemon making them all attack on another. At the end of the army Gatomon jumped on to Greymon's back as he fired a *nova blast* in to the army but there was to many for the digimon to fight. Tai angrily said "Greymon you need to digivolve again to Metal greymon..." It was then that the crest started to glow a dark blue as Greymon was about to digivolve the Knight from before appeared and said "boy you learned not to use your rage so calm down and run ill keep them at bay Sword of the goddess." A beam of light fired in to the sky as He charged at the Bakemon. Greymon ran away from the army with Tai looking back at the knight as he said "good luck and thank you."

With Mimi, Sora and Palmon who were in the TV station talking as Mimi said "there is to Meany Bakemon to just fight them what do we do." Sora was looking at the ground as she said "Joe used chanting the words Bakemon, lose your power over and over again to a beat with my hat but there is to much for that to work." AS she said this Palmon laugh as she said "There is a hole army of humans here we get them all chanting and Ill to the rest." The two girls nodded as they past the message across the room without the Bakemon seeing or hearing them. till they said "Now" All the people in the station chanced "Bakemon loss your power." over and over again at the same time as Palmon digivolved into Togomon wean the Bakemon fell to the ground in pain. Mimi's parents were in the crowed as they ran over to their daughter wean an digimon attack called DarkTyrannomon who was about to kill her parents wean her crest started to glow... "Togomon digivolve to Lillymon" Out of knower the Lillymon attacked the Digimon with her attack *Flower Wreath*... Mimi and Sora watched this with a smile on their face as they ran over to Mimi's perintes saying "Are you two ok"

With TK and Joe Tk's mother was trying to get them to stay as Patamon and Gabumon said "They need our help." Tk started to run with his digimon as he said "sorry Mum but I'll be ok I have Patamon with me." Joe turned round to the worded woman as he said "it ok miss Takaishi Ill look after him till we find Matt." She looked in raged as she said angrily "Matt's in on it to..." TK looked back waving as he said "just you wait big brother were on our way..."

Back with Matt and his Team a group of Bakemon attack them as Davis said "try this on for size... Ice blast..." He fired ice out the staff as Jun and Matt said "good job." Together making one another blush. As Gabumon said to Tentomon "what are they doing." Tentomon just looked at Izzy confused as he said "is this just a human thing like wean you turn red wean Mimi is talking to you..." Izzy jumped up as they all started to laugh wean Tai and Greymon came running with a army of Bakemon on their tell. Davis put the staff in front of him as he said "Riding thunder." The lightning blast hit the Bakemon as Greymon de-digivolved with Tai and Kari getting sent flying with Gatomon jumping of the digimon. As the cat fell she grabbed her Kari as Davis said "Wind road." A wind grabbed the three of them as the slowly fall to the ground wean Davis said "ok what the hell just happen how am I doing all of this." Davis started to feel weak wean Jun and Kari ran over to him. Tai just watch as Matt said "so Kari is the 8th then and Davis is some kind of super human can you tell me what is going on here." Tai just shook his head as he said "I don't know but I know Kari will be save with you and Izzy will I go and take the fight to Myiotismon..." Matt looked at him angrily saying "so you think you can take them all alone stop being a foul Tai." Tai started to walk away as he said "Sorry but I have one thing to say we need the crest so you guys look for it lzzy you can find it right." Izzy started to look for it on the map as he said "I need one of the fake crest that way it will come on the map." Davis trying to stand said "you can try this it was a crest." The necklace started to glow as Izzy put his digivice up to it as the map started to glow with the crest being on the other side of the fog near were Joe and TK were...

Tai then said "will it looks like they're coming this way so guys I'll try and save as much people so can you guys cover me got it..." They all nodded as Kari said "I'll stay with Davis till he is ready to fight." Jun was sitting with them as she said "I can look after them ok just do what you need to do." They nodded as they ran with their digimon to try and help save people before they were kidnapped by the Bakemon. Kari and Gatomon sit down next to Davis as Kari seen a Man walk out the shadow's who looked a lot like Davis but older as he said "Long time no see me."

**End of Chapter 2**

**Next time the man from the shadow's and the battle with Myiotismon I hope you liked it and have a nice day. see you all next time...**


	3. 8th child and the Zero child 3

**Ok I hope you all like this chapter but I don't like this one that much but I did write it so Ill just have to make Ch 4 the Best I can have fun...**

Chapter 3 The power of light...

Kari and Jun wear sitting with the sleeping Davis as Gatomon said "there is someone their watching us from the shadows." Kari and Jun started to stand as the man walked out saying "hello child of light I am the future here to end the pain of a thousand lives' starting with the boy named Davis." He put his hand in the air as he said "but not today just look after him Kari his world will fall in to darkness for the next two years and you have to be his light." Kari started to stand as she started to say "what do you mean..." He the laughed as he said "today it all changes... Your friends will fight with all there might but if you don't join in the fight it may not end well for them." He started to fade as Davis eyes opened as jumped in to the air picking up his staff pointing it at the man saying "who are you." The Man just looked at Davis saying "your worst nightmare and best dream my boy." he was no longer there as Davis fired a fire ball at the man but all it did was cut a hole in the wall.

Back at the TV station Mimi, Lillymon and Sora were getting people out the station as Myiotismon landed next to the group as he said "so I have two of the 9 destine this will be fun *crimson lightning." Lillymon attacked Myiotismon with her "*Flower Canon" saving the two kids from his attack. Myiotismon just started to laugh as he said "you think a rose can stop me you are dead wrong *Nightmare Claw." His attack hit Lillymon turning her into stone as Mimi ran to her digimon wean Sora started to run in fear. Mimi in raged looked at the monster as she said "you think you will win in the end someone will stop and I hope it will not end fast for you." He just laughed at her as he said "I'll let you go with the stone pixie but I will send my captain's to get the 8th and Zero child..." Mimi in her rage started to attack Myiotismon as he said "now you die..."

He was about to attack the girl as a giant insect digimon Megakabuterimon with Izzy on his back. Lzzy said "Megekabuterimon let's give him are best..." Megakabuterimon nodded as he attacked with his *Horn Buster. The attack hit Myiotismon as he said "I have no time for this I'll let you all face my own Megekabuterimon." A new Megekabuterimon was a Blue in stated of the Red Megakabuterimon he charged at Izzy's Magakabuterimon with a "*Wild Scratcher." the two digimon were fighting one another as Izzy jumped off to help Mimi with Lillymon.

Back with Sora. She ran till she seen her Mother and Biyomon who were running from Bakemon that were attacking them as MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon attacked the ghost digimon wean a new ultimate digimon Phantomon attacked the two ultimate's as Tai and Matt said there digimon's names in fear. Sora started to see here friends in fear as her crest started to glow and "Biyomon Digivolve to Garudamon." Phantomon attacked the new bird digimon with all of them trying to fight back but they were stopped in less time than anyone then the next attack could hit... Phantomon started to disappear as he said "now I will get the 8th child." Tai said with tears falling from his face "no Kari... We have to Save her..." Tai punched the ground as his crest started to glow black he faced the TV station.

With Tk and Joe they had just defeated a Metalseadramon as they seen a digimon floating in the water. Joe help them up him up to see it was Wizardmon as a small light flash from his right hand to open a hole in the fog. They then started to go in to the hole as Wizardmon started to till them all about the thinks that had happened over the past day.

Back with Kari and the others the evil Phantomon appeared from a dark cloud with a small army of Bakemon. The Phantomon started to talk to the group as he said "I am here for the 8th and Zero child now come with me or die." Davis looked in rage as Kari walked up to the reaper as she said "you can have me just don't hurt my friends." Phantomon started to laugh as he said "so 8th now for Zero." The Phantomon charged at Davis as he fired a Magic fire ball it the reaper. The Phantomon disappeared and reappeared behind him putting his hand through the chest. Davis started to feel his life dripped from his body as Phantomon removed his hand holding Davis will. It was orb shaped with a golden light in the canter. Davis body started to fall to the ground as he started to loss his strength. Kari and Jun Screamed wean Phantomon grabbed Kari and Davis before teleporting away wean Gatomon and Jun jumped after them.

Back at the TV station roof with Myiotismon who was watching the fight with the digidestined wean Phantommon dropped the two children next to the vampire digimon. Kari tried to stand as she seen Davis laying on the ground. Kari walked over to the unconscious boy to only see is eyes were open and lifeless. Kari tried to wake her friend up as Myiotismon said "so 8th child and the Zero child you are now in my grasp." Kari started to face the monster as Gatomon and Jun fall from the sky. Gatomon attacked the monster but was knocked back by the DemiDevimon Myiotismon's trusted toy... Myiotismon laugh as he said "so Gatomon you are here to time to skin the kitten." He walked to the champion digimon as he was about to attack the golden knight appeared and attacked the monster. Kari, Jun and Gatomon started to watch in shock as the knight defended them.

Back with Tk and his team they just got to the city as Wizardmon seen his staff lying on the ground. He picked it up as he opened a portal to the TV station. Joe, Tk watched the digimon walk in to the portal wean they seen the battle in the distances. "Patomon digivolve to Angemon." Joe was riding Zudomon as they headed to the fight...

The Megakabuterimon were at one another's throat. Izzy and Mimi were trying to hide from the attacks as Izzy with his digivice started to glow. Izzy looked at his digimon as he said "You can do it Megakabuterimon..." His digimon started to glow and change shape he looked more like a knight with the red armour close looking to Megakabuterimon. The Izzy digivice started to say "Mega *Knight* kabuterimon the knight of knowledge his strongest attack is Electro punch it can break even the strongest armour in to dust." The Knight attacked the Megakabuterimon punching a hole in the ultimate level digimon as it feel to the ground. Then Megakabuterimon started to turn in to data as it freed Lillymon from the stone. Mimi ran to her digimon as Izzy walked to the dying digimon he put his hand on his wing wean he said "I am so sorry I did not mean for this to happen." His digimon landed next to him as he changed back in to his rookie form. Tentomon put his hand on Izzy's shoulder as he said "what's wrong Izzy..." A tear fell from his face as he said "I just did not what to kill him Tentomon." Mimi watched her friend as Lillymon said "help him Mimi." Mimi nodded as she ran up to him and hugged her smaller friend saying "it's ok Izzy." Lillymon started to turn back to her rookie form as they all started to walk in to TV station.

Tai, Sora and Matt's fight with the Bakemon was going well wean a man with one arm and a sword floating around were his arm was meant to be. They were wining the fight with all the digimon as they all started to head to the TV station leaving the Bakemon to the unknown man.

On the roof of the TV station the golden Knight was giving his all to protected the kids as Myiotismon said "it looks like you are running out of time Knight." all the Knight said punching him in the face "yes but I will die before I let you kill that boy." Myiotismon laughing said "Then die golden Knight *Crimson Lightning." The knight was hit by the attack as he disappeared into light.

The group were just watching the fight as Davis started to stand with this lifeless eyes. Kari seen this as Davis started to walk closer to Myiotismon. Myiotismon seen this as he attacked with his Crimson lighting. Kari said his name as she ran and pushed him out the way from attack but before she could get out the way Wizardmon appeared in fount of the attack. Wizardmon was hit by the blast as Davis eyes started to look normal as he seen his digimon die in Kari's arm's with Gatomon crying next to her friend. Myiotismon started to laugh as a light came from Wizardmon's hand as the digimon started to die. Kari with rage in her eyes said with her crest in hand "I will make you pay."

Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon

Angewomon faced Myotismon with rage flowing from her soul. She charged at the digimon punching and kicking him till not stopping doing. Myotismon was started to fade as all the other Digidestin appeared with their Digimon all attacking the Ultimate at the same time. Myotismon was now no more as the they all walked over to Davis who was holding Wizardmon's staff with tears falling from his face. Jun put her hand on Davis shoulder as she said "It's going to be ok Davis..."they were all about to walk away as Phantomon appeared and attacked then all. Davis put the staff in his right hand as he said "I will not let you hurt anyone else." Davis made a shield to protect his friend and he disappeared in to light wean he appeared behind Phantomon as he stabbed the staff though the monster. Davis started to laugh as he said "I call this pay-back." Davis started to fell his will return to him as the digimon disappeared. They all watched Davis out of knower fighting the monsters as Izzy laptop started to go off... All of them looked at Izzy as he said "ok guys we need to run." They all nodded as they ran away. On the laptop it said "wean the time is 06:06:06 the un dead king will be re born."

They were now out of the TV station wean they seen a new Myiotismon be born from the TV station. They all looked back at the monster as Tai and Matt with their ultimate level digimon. No matter how hard the Digimon were fighting back as Izzy tried to find more info on the new digimon as Gemmi sent a new e-mail.

In the E-mail

"The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon king and when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself in his true form as the beast. Then angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect, and a miracle will happen. Please always recycle."

Izzy screamed at the need as he said "the hell do you mean Please always recycle." Mimi started to look at the digimon fighting to see Angalmon and Angawomon were fighting with their arrow attacks . Mimi jumped in the air as she said "with have to Angels Izzy and they can use their arrow's." Izzy jumped in the air as Izzy said "but who do we hit with the arrows..." Sora said "Kari, TK tell your Digimon to hit Tai and Mitt with their arrows." Kari and Tk looked confused as Davis holding the staff as he said "Kari you are the Light, Tk you are the Hope and I am the Mistake." Davis charged at Myiotismon as he said "Try this one for size *light flame." The flame hit the monster putting a small hole in it chest.

Kari and Tk told there Digimon to fire an arrow at Tai and Matt. The arrows hit Tai and Matt as there digimon digivolve to their Mega level Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon attacked the monsters splitting it into as Davis and Wargreymon fired an attack that the monster. Wargreymon saying "Nova Force" Davis attack with another fire ball. As Myiotismon disappeared from this world as Davis did the same.

One hour past as they looked for Davis till they seen him appeared next were Myiotismon was destroyed. The Gemmi appeared and asked the Digimon back to the Digi-world but wean Davis was about to walk over to the portal as Gemmi said "Davis I am sorry but you must stay here." Davis nodded as he said "ok good luck guy and please be safe." they all said goodbye as Kari ran over to Davis. Kari started to say "ok bye Davis I will see you later." He waved them off as Gemmi said "Zero child you did well I know that Wizardmon would be proud of you Davis and one day maybe you can meet your digimon one day." Gemmi disappeared as Davis said holding the staff as he "one day I may be able to save bring you back Wizardmon." Davis walked away as a woman walked over to Davis as she said "Now my champion it's time for your training to begin."

**End of Chapter 3 and the 1st arc...**

**Next time 2 year have past and the Digi-world needs the new children to save the world but can Davis face the chances of losing his new friends. **

**Please leave a PM or Review and I hope to see you next time...**


	4. The Power of Courage

**ok this is chapter 4 the power of courage I hope you like it and have a nice day.**

******chapter 4 the power of courage**

One year has past and Davis was standing in front of Wizardmon's grave as the other's appeared to pay there respects to there short lived friend...  
One hour had past and the Others left but Kari was still there watching the Zero child.

Davis was about to put a flower on the grave as Kari ran over to see if he was ok but all she seen was Davis tears falling onto to grass. Davis started to say slow and as if he had loss all meaning in his life "I miss you Wizardmon you were one of my 1st friends in this world now you are just a fading memory." Davis put his hand in the air as the staff appeared with Davis grabbing it before it fell to the ground. Kari was watching as she started to say "Davis it's o..." Before she could complete her sentence Davis with some anger in his voice said "Kari I know what your going to say so can I ask you to shut up because it's not ok he die and it's my fault he die I tried to save you and my self but I was to week to save anyone all I did was get in the way so don't you tell me it's good." Kari was shocked with how Davis lost control as she said "Davis I don't care if you think you were the one that killed him become you were to week to save me or yourself... He die live with let it full you to become something more then what you are now." Davis still felling the pain of his digimon's Death said "What do you know you never loss Gatomon you still have your digimon alive and well... how can I get stronger if I all I do is get me friends killed?" Kari just looked down as she turned away from the Boy saying "I don't know that Davis if I did I would till you." Davis just looked at the grave as a girl his age with two man walked over to him the girl put her hand in the air. The two man stop next to her as she said "so Davis it good to see you have you been thinking about my offer." Davis just looked at her with a small amount of rage in his eyes...

letter that year Davis was about to start his new tram at school wean he seen Kari and Tk talking in the grounds. Tk seen Davis and started to walk over to him as Kari stop him saying "Tk don't go and talk to him he is not the Davis we know." Tk nodded as he just said "I have to say I still miss the old Davis maybe he is still in there somewhere just under all that rage and feelings of loss..." The Bell started to ring as they all walked into the school.

In the digiworld the world was getting attacked by the Digimon Kaiser who was using something called the dark ring's to try and take over the digiworld. Three digimon were trying to fight back with Tai at there side. Agumon was trying to fight back but to a Black-spire called a Control Spire. This made it impossible for the digimon to evolve to the champion. Agumon blasted the but all it did was make them angry as they all charged at Tai and Agumon...

Back with Davis at school his 1st class was complete wean Davis was about to leave the room Kari Digi-vices started to go off. Tk and Kari then looked at one another as they ran out the room heading of the computer room on the second floor. Davis just started to follow them slowly as his own digi-vices started to glow.

Just outside the computer room Davis was fighting with him self trying to think if he could help Kari and TK wean he seen the girl from before as she said "Hi Davis what's on your mind..." Davis looked at the woman as he said "I just need to help my friends." She then started to laugh as she said "Ok then go and help them my Champion." Davis nodded as he ran into the room leaving the girl behind. She then started to walk away from the room as she disappeared into the school.

As Davis walked into the room Kari and Tk seen him as they said "Davis!" Kari then looked at him as she said "So you came to help us or run wean something bad happens." Davis just shock his head as he summoned the staff saying "no but it's game time." The two of the smiled as they all put there Digi-vice's in front of the computer opening the portal.

In the Digi world Davis was looked at the forest as he started to see something in the bushes he started to point the staff at the bushes. Kari then just tolled Davis to say "no Davis put that down." Davis put the staff down as Gatomon and Patamon walked out. The two digimon started to run over to there partners. Davis started to look at the 4 Friends as he started to walk over to the bushes. Gatomon seen the boy walking over to the bushed as she ran over to her old friend. Gatomon started to talk to Davis asking how he had been. Davis was shocked to see the cat digimon talking to her as he said "I've been good Gatomon." They started to talk to one an other as Kari seen how close the two were as Tk said "it like Gatomon is talking to wizardmon right Kari." Kari looked at her digimon and Davis as she said "I think it becomes they both feel the pain of losing there only friends." They laughed as they all started to walk through the forest.

Five minutes past as a ball of light was flying at the group as hit Davis pocket to she his Digi-vice change into something new. Davis started to remove the Device as Gatomon said in fear "Davis that is just like his." Davis then started to say "who is he Gatomon." Tk and Kari were watching with Patamon sitting on TK's hat as he said "The digimon Kaiser... he is trying to take over the digi-world." Tk and Kari were shocked as Davis said "so he this one of use but trying to control rather then save." The two digimon nodded as Kari said "let's find Tai before something happens." They all started to run to find the Tai.

On there way to find Tai a digimon started to attack the group as it was about to hit Davis as he jumped over the monster. His Digi-Vice's started to save "this digimon is Monochromon a rhino like digimon with an rock hard armor head." Davis seen the Digimon as he put the staff into his lift hand. He then fired a magic ball at Monochromon but it did now damage to the digimon. It turned round to charge at Davis. Kari and Gatomon seen this as they screamed as Tk said "we need to get out of hear Kari he and look after him self." Tk and Patamon dragged the two off leaving Davis to fight the digimon alone.

Davis (POV)

This guy is fast all my move are nothing to his guy what they hell can I do. He running at me hell I hope this work's. "Try this one of size mega blast yeah it hit."

End of Davis (POV)

Davis started to look at the digimon as hit got back up as it charged back but he put the staff into the air as he opened a portal to were Kari was as he jumped in. Davis got to the other side as the portal diapered. The Monochromon started to sniff the ground as it ran after the human's.

Back with the group as they got to a cave. Wean Davis fell on to Kari from his magic portal... Davis started to get up with Kari still on the ground. Davis then started to help her up as he said "are you ok Kari." She then put her hand into Davis as he helped her up with a smile on his face. kari smiled back as the Monochromon came charging at the group. They all ran into the cave as Davis fired a ball of light at the Digimon making it black the entrants.

They all walk though the cave to find Tai and Agumon sitting in front of a Digi-egg. The two friends looked at the group as he said "he guys what's up." Kari was in raged at Tai's happy way ween Tk said "you can kill him later ok but 1st what is that." Tai just started to say "I have now Idea but it has my crest on it and I can't even move it why don't one of you try." Tk was the 1st to try as he just fell over after polling to hard that he slipped. Kari then walked over to the egg as she started to pall it will saying "this is a woman's job boy's so ill handle it. The hell it what move." they then looked at Davis as he said "so you what me to try ok but I don't think it will work guys."

Davis walked over to the digi-egg as he put his hand's onto it as he slowly pulled it up from the ground ween a burst of energy filled the cave. wean the energy disappeared as small blue Dragon appeared just like the one from before. Davis looked at this digimon as it said "I am free, I am free it so good to be free and feel the air and you must be my partner. It's nice to meat you I am Veemon and You are." Davis looked at the blue Dragon as he said "Davis the Zero child." Veemon jumped in the air to then hug Davis as Kari smiled looked at this with Gatomon just watching Davis confused. Tk and Tai walked over to Davis as they said "weal done Davis." Patamon and Agumon were just confused wean Monochromon crashed through the roof as the Cave. Davis summoned his staff as Veemon started to stand next to him saying "It's Game time Davis..." but before they attack Agumon and Patamon blasted the digimon with there pepper flame and boom bubble attacks. This knocked the digimon back as they all started to run out the cave with Davis basting the rock's out of the way.

They all were about to get out the cave as Kari ran out in front of them ween the digimon jumped next to her making her fall braking her foot. the monster then was about to turn to face Kari as Gatomon started to run at the digimon with Veemon saying "Davis use the digi egg... just say digi armor energize." Davis nodded as he said "digi armor energize!"

Veemon Armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage

Flamedermon attacked the Monochromon with a *fire rocket hitting the tall braking it ring stopping the Digimon from attack with Davis helping Kari up. Davis seen her leg was braking as he used the staff to heel her leg so she could stand and walk. Tai watch this and started to think a bout something as Tk watch to see a smile on Kari's face.

On there way back to the portal home Tai Give Davis this goggles saying "it look's like this new team has a leader in you Davis." Davis then put this goggles on his head as Kari started to smile at Davis with Tk giving him a thumb up. With Veemon by his side with a smile on his face. Davis nodded as he said "I what let you down Tai." Tai laughed as he said "I know you will never let me down my friend." They were all about to go back to the real world as Veemon and the other digimon decided to stay home saying "it's safe at night so goodbye guys." They nodded as Davis opened the digi portal.

In the reel world the all landed on the computer room floor with A boy named Cody and a girl named Yolei standing watching the group with the same Digi-vices as Davis in there hands. After they all started talking to one another and saying that they will meat tomorrow in the morning to save the digi-world. So they all started to head home but Davis want to the gave of Wizardmon to talk to his old digimon with Kari watching him from her room just across from the park.

**Ok thank's for reading and I hope you like my chapter and the story so far.**

**The next chapter will be ep 2-4 of 02 so I hope you like it.**

******So Please leave a PM or Review and I hope to see you next time...**


	5. Three days in his story

**Ok this is chapter 5 and I hope you like is it a bit ruched and thank you for give in your time. **

We start are story as Davis was getting ready for his school. Davis was about to walk out the door as Jun said "Davis don't forget Granddad is coming round to night so come home stat after club ok little bro." Davis nodded as he said "ok thanks Sis I will see you later." Jun just started to laugh saying "see you later bro."

Davis started to run out the door as he throw his bag of his shoulder. Davis walked to school as Kari had run up to him saying "Hi Davis you up for giving that Kaiser a good butt kicking." Davis laugh as he said smiling "If I can make through English class then yes Kari." Kari just grabbed his hand saying "lets go Davis." Davis run at her speed as he said to him self "just another day but why is it that she try's to rip my arm off dam." There were just about walk through the gates as they seen TK, Cody and Yolei were sitting talking waiting on them. TK just looked at Davis and Kari as he notices the smile on Kari's face. Tk gave a smile as he said as the bell rang "looks like you two made it."

There day went weal but in English class Davis was reading a book after handing in a essay will the rest of the class were working on an essay for the book. Davis just started to closes the book as he put his pen to paper writing a little somethings down. The teacher said "So Davis your essay is good but what is this about *the sword of the goddess*." Davis just said "it's from one old story my Granddad told me sir." He then smiled as saying "then tell the class Davis the story." Davis just nodded as he started to say "In the wind of time, past the door that holds are world. A goddess pure in light created the sword of the goddess. It has been called *The Golden-Hope or *The wind of light." he stop for a seconded as the teacher said "stop the now Davis tomorrow Id like you to tall the class the rest of the story. Class dismissed." Davis started to pick up his bag as Kari and Tk walked over to him. Kari started to say "Davis it's time to show Kaiser a thing or to." He nodded as they all walked to the room with Cody and Yolei waiting on them.

In the computer room.

They all just started to sit in the computer room as Yolei said "so what's the hold up." Davis just said happily to Yolei "were waiting on Tai and Izzy before heading off." The door open as he said is with Tai, Izzy and Sora on the other side. Sora looked at Davis saying "so you forgot about me then little Davis." Davis started to sack his head as he said "ok sorry Sora It's good to see you two but it's game time." They were just about to open the port as Tai said "I'll stay behind in case someone comes looking for us." They all nodded as Yolei said "Let's good."

In the Digi world the group was just standing in a filed as there digimon ran up to the group. Sora and Izzy ran to there digimon. Tentomon and Biyomon jumped to hug there tamers. The new kids just watched this as Davis just smiled at Veemon saying "It looks like it's game time bud." Veemon just nodded as he said "yeah." Kari and TK with there digimon said to Yolei and Cody as Yolei said "so this is the digi-world." Tk just nodded as Patomon said "yeah but we need to be fast the Kaiser is coming are way." They all started to run as 5 flying champion digimon with black rings attacked.

Davis and Veemon stopped as Davis said "Ok guys will handle this Veemon Digi-armor energize." Veemon armor digivolve to ... The controlled digimon's attacks hit the ground making it collapse. Davis and Veemon were falling in to the earth. Kari and Gatomon said worrying "Davis/Veemon..." Tk grabbed Kari's hand as he said "we have to go." They all just started to run in to the forest.

5 minutes later

The group was just about to walk into an old Temple. Kari was fighting Tk saying that they should be helping. Tk said to Kari with some rage in his voice "Kari he will be ok. It's Davis." Izzy just started to put his hand on TK shoulder as he said "I think we better start looking for a digi eggs so we can fight back." Tk started to walk away from Kari. Kari pulled out her Digi-vice as She seen two blips on the screen coming from the alter at the top of the staircase. She started to walk up the stairs with the others following closely.

At the alter two digi eggs one of love and the other of knowledge. Izzy and Sora tried to remover the eggs but they did not move. Tk was about to try as Izzy said "Cody you give it a try." Sora said happily "you to Yolei."

Cody put his hands on the Egg as he said "good luck Yolei." She just smiled as she said "you to little buddy." they then said together "1,2,3!"

A flash of light filled the Temple.

After the light disappeared two new digimon were standing on the alter. A Bird type digimon and an Armadillo type. The Bird digimon jumped off the alter saying "hello holder of love I am Hawkmon you digimon may I ask your name." Yolei just said "I am Yolei it nice to meet you Hawkmon." The Armadillo rolled over to Cody as it said "hello I am Armadillomon your partner it a swill to meet you." Cody holding the egg just said "hi I am Cody I hope we can be the best of friends."

Back with Davis and Veemon.

They ware hang in on the side of a mountain as Davis said "Veemon are you ok." Veemon slowly opened his eye's as he said "yeah Davis I am just hanging here." Davis laugh saying "that good Veemon you think you can digivolve." Veemon nodded as Davis said "Digi-armor energize." Veemon then stated to say "Veemon armor digivolve to Veemon will that did not work." Davis just said "then we wait for are time little buddy." Davis closed his eye's saying "We just need to hope."

One Minute passed as Veemon said "Davis have you any idea how to get out of hear." Davis just shook his head as they heard a sinister laugh coming form the other side of the revin. A boy with dark blue hair, yellow sunglasses with purple lenses, a jump suit and a cape. He just started to say "So my friends you are awake." Davis just opened his eye's as he said "hi so you are the Kaiser it's not so nice to meet you." The Kaiser just opened his left hand to show Davis D-3 and D-terminal. He then smiled saying "but you will be happy to see you Digivices. So how did you by pass my black spire making your digimon evolve." Davis said nothing as Veemon said "Davis say something." Davis just looked at the Kaiser as rage filled his eye's.

The Kaiser just said "if you will not going till me how you did it then I will take your digimon." A dark ring was flying at Veemon. Davis summoned his staff to blasted the ring but as it was about to hit Veemon the heard a voice say "Eagle Eye." A red beam hit the ring ripping it in two as the cliff face holding Veemon in places shattered. A yellow digimon grabbed him before he fell. Davis on the other hand put his staff into the wall destroying it. Davis jumped followed to then kick is Davis D-3 and D-terminal out of the Kaiser hand. Davis behind the Kaiser saying "It's Game time Veemon Digi-armor energize!" The Kaiser started to laugh as he said "you think you scar me foolish boy so will just let my digimon fight you."

Three digimon attacked Davis. Davis jumped into the air as he fired two energy balls at the dark ring's on there body's. One hit the monster destroying the ring. the second ball hit the monster in the cheat sending it to the ground. Davis was about to fire another ball of energy from the staff as the monster did the same but Davis attack destroyed the attack.

The monster flied over Davis as Kari, Gatomon, TK and Patomon jumped off and landed next to Davis. Gatomon and Patomon attacked the digimon Kaiser as Davis jumped over them taking the attack saving the Kaiser from a killing blow. The Kaiser started to run from them as the group ran over to Davis. Yolei and her digimon landed next to the group with Flamdramon and the yellow digimon with Cody on his back.

The digimon de-digivolve as Davis tried to get up from the ground but he just fell to the dust. Cody and Yolei picked up there digimon as the ran over to the others.

Back in the real world Davis started to stand up in the computer room for Kari to say "you idea way did you not let us attack him." Davis just looked at the ground as she left the room with Tk close behind. Cody and Yolei were about to help Davis as he said "Its ok ill be fine. I'll see you two tomorrow." They left the room as Davis summoned his stiff to heel his body from the attack.

One hour later

Cody was training will thinking about Armodilomon as he said "Tomorrow I hope that will be a beater day."

With Yolei she was just laying in her bed room there was some pictures of Ken Ichijouji on the wall. She was looking at one of them thinking about Hawkmon as she said "It's was nice to meat you Hawkmon now next it will be time to stop that creep."

With Tk how was writing in his diary as he said "way did you jump in the way of there attacks he was a monster not someone you save!" Tk throw his diary at the wall in raged as mother came in saying "Are you ok Tk." Tk just started to put on a fake smile as he said "It's ok I just angry about something ok." She just left the room as she said with a tear in her eye "TK your just like your father."

With Kari who was sitting in her room angry at her friend as Tai came in saying "so are you still angry at Davis for jumping in the way little sister." Kari just nodded as she said "Yeah way did he do that if that attack hit it would have ended this hole thing." Tai just started to shake his head as he said "Davis is just doing what I'd have done Kari. The Kaiser my be evil but no one deserves to die. I just think Davis is trying to be a hero in his own way." Kari with a tear in her eye's as he said "I still hate Davis for stopping the attack he had no right to save that monster." Tai just walked away with a smile on his face as he said "I will see you tomorrow Kari but please don't hate Davis. I just think he is trying to find a way to save the digi-world with out killing him." She just looked out her window to See Davis and an old man standing next to Wizardmons grave. She just said "who is he talking to."

With Davis and the old man. Davis looked at his Granddad as he said "so you said in the war that you never killed unless it was the only way right." The old man just nodded as he said "Davis in the war I did not follow the orders of my higher offices but that is not what you what to know about right champion of light." Davis just started to laugh as he said "your right old man I what to know more about the legend of the goddess." His granddad just said "Davis one day you will know it all but that is not to day just remember you hold will of the champion and one day that will mean the world."

The next Day

Davis was about to put his bag on his back as Tai came to the door saying "Davis about yesterday Kari did not mean to say what she did." Davis just walked past Tai as he said "It's OK I don't care if that hate me as long as no one dies then I can keep a smile on my face Tai." Tai just nodded as he said "will have a good day at school Davis and say out of her way ok." As Davis walked away from Tai. Tai just pulled out his cell phone as he called Matt "Ok Matt I talked to Davis so are your going with them tomorrow night... Ok Matt Ill tell Jun that you have cancelled the Date... Ok I know you have no courage wean tilling to Davis sister she can't be that bad..."

Five minutes passed as Tai was running from the flat. Tai just said screed out of his mind "OK she is worse them Myotismon how do Davis and Matt put up with her."

Davis English class

Davis was standing telling the next lane from his story as he said "the goddess throw the sword to the earth landing in a scarpered known as the golden radiance. It is said that the champion of the goddess her can remove the sword but it's not like any human could remove the sword. It would give the user godlike strength." After saying this he stop for a seconded as the teacher said "stop the now Davis so was that the end of the story." Davis just laughed as he said "yeah I think." The teacher then said "Class dismissed." Davis was about to pick up his bag as he started to walk to the computer room. Davis he was about to walk into the room as Kari said "What give him the right to stop us from taking him down." Cody just started to say "I think he did the right thing stopping the attacks." Tk just said "Davis was out of lane." Yolei just said "but you two almost killed the Kaiser." Tk just started to stand as he said "you don't get it do you Davis is an idiot. The Kaiser is just the same kind of evil as the Dark masters and Myotisomon." Davis was about to smash the door as he stopped and said "ok it game time." Davis walked in as Kari and Tk looked at him with rage deep in there eyes. Davis just smile as he said "we got a job to do ok you may not trust me but I will not take a life even if its one with evil flowing through him..." Before he could finish what he was about to say Kari slapped him in the face saying "Davis way did you jump in the way we could of ended this you idiot." Davis just walked a way from Kari to the computer saying "then lets end this."

In the digi world one hour later the group was attacked by the Kaiser as he said "So you with the goggles thank you for saving my life yesterday." Davis just smiled as he said "sorry I never meant to saved your life. I just don't what your blood on my hands Kaiser." The Kaiser just laughed as he said "will still I thank you but I can't let you live now." A group off Digimon attack them as Davis and Veemon said "it's game time." Davis then said "Cody, Yolei, Hawkmon, Armodilomon it looks like you need take Kari and Tk." They nodded as Davis said "Digi-armor energize."

Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon. The fire of courage.

Flamedermon and Davis attacked the controlled digimon together. The others started to run away as more digimon ran at them. Yolei started to smile as she said "ok Hawkmon it looks like you need to digivolve to Digi-armor energize."

Hawkmon digivolve to Halsemon the Wings of Love.

Halsemon attacked the dark rings with Yolei on his back. Yolei said "Cody get them the hell out of here." Cody nodded as he said "Ok guys come on."

They ran as fast as they could till they got to an old cave were a they ran in to hide from the attacking digimon. The ran in as Cody said "ok you two wait here me and Digmon will hold the fort."

Armodillomon armor digivolve to Digmon the drill of Knowledge.

Kari and TK nodded as there digimon dragged them to the end of the cave were they found two digi-eggs waiting to be lifted from the ground.

Light and Hope. They sit there hoping that there friends were ok and not in hurt or died. Tk in raged just punched the wall as he said "I hate it. Davis you ass hole this would have been over if you would have let use kill him." Patamon just sit on his hat saying "I don't like the Idea of killing someone TK." Before Tk could say something Kari said "I think killing a monster like that is justified for what he has done." Gatomon shock her head as she said "but he is just like you a digidestined who lost his light." Kari then looked away as she seen the digi egg glow and her digivices glow. Tk opened his eyes and said "You two are right were hope and light and we need to help everyone good or evil realize their sins.

Standing next to one another as they removed the Digi-eggs saying together "we are hope and light and together we will save this world and the Kaiser as will."

Outside the cave Davis, Cody and Yolei were standing next to one another as there digimon attacked the controlled monsters. Davis with his staff in hand said "Flamedermon you can do it." Flamedermon was about to attack as the form fall and he was now just Veemon. Davis then grabbed his digimon as he fired a ball of pure light wean. Kari and Tk appeared on there flying digimon how trapped the monster in a ring of light. Digmon and Halsemon attacked the dark rings saving the digimon from the Kaisers control. Two monsters were left as Davis fired a energy at the dark spear saying "Try this one on for size."

The dark spire was destroyed with the rings controlling the digimon falling off. The group looked at Davis as he said "there is are easy way to end a fight then." Davis turned round to see kari slap him in the face as she said "what the hell Davis if you could have done that then why did'it you." Davis rubbed his face as he said "I had no Idea that was going to work." Kari then just said "will I feel better now so next time we are all going for the spires." They all nodded as they started to head home. Kari opened the portal with all of them appearing in the real world.

They all started to get up as they seen there digimon Gatomon, Patamon and Veemon were still in there rookie forms. Were Hawkmon and Armadillomon were in there in-training forms known as Poromon and Upamon. Yolai picked up Poromon as she said "ill I have to get home see you guys tomorrow." Cody did the same with Upamon leaving three friends together as Davis said "I am sorry Kari, Tk I should just let that attack hit." Tk smiled as he said "and killed some one sorry Davis but it's me who has to say that to you." They started to sake hands as Kari just said "so we can all go home right." They nodded with their digimon smile. Veemon sit on Davis head as he said "whats home." Davis smiled as he said "were I live and you will be living there to buddy." Veemon then de-digivolve to Demi-Veemon. They all started to laugh as Gatomon smiled at the two friends thinking *I may miss Wizardmon but one day I will see you again with Davis and his new ball of fun it may make the wait a little easier. Kari then picked up Gatomon saying "It's time to go home."

Tk left with Patamon just as the got to the park. Davis then said "Kari can I ask you something." She nodded as he said "do you what to sit and watch the stars with me." Kari just looked at him with a smile on her face as she said happily "ok my champion." They walked to were they had put Wizardmon's grave as Kari said "Davis can I ask you one thing." Davis just nodded as Demi-veemon and Gatomon looked at the grave. Kari just said "so if I was to ask you to come with me to america with me in the summer to see Mimi." Davis just looked at the ground as he said "sorry but I have plans with my granddad were going to new York for his research." Kari just looked down as she said "will if you have time then we could meet up at some point." He nodded as he said "will maybe it's but I can't promise anything Kari." She nodded with a smile on her face as she started to stand up saying "will see you tomorrow." Gatomon jumped up on to Karis shoulders. They walked a way wean they said "see you two later Veemon/Davis." Davis and Demi-veemon waved them off as Demi-veemon said "so whats with the grave." Davis just said happily "Its for an old friend I miss a lot Vee." He picked up his Digimon as he said "lets go home." Demi-veemon walked a way saying "ok Davis let's go."

The next Day

Davis was about to walk out the door with Veemon in his bag as he poked his head out saying "he Davis were are we going." Davis just said "school and then the digi world ok buddy." Veemon nodded as he just put his head into his bag. Davis then walk to school as he seen Kari with Gatomon in her bike basket. Davis just smiled as they got to the school.

End of there school Day

They were all sitting in the computer room as Matt should up. Matt said "hi guys so whats the plan." Davis just said "going to the digi world try and destroy a dark spire you know the normal." Davis then opened a portal with Veemon saying "Here we go."

In the digi world they found Gabumon waiting on them. The group then started to walk to a town as they seen the Dark spire. Davis then said "Ok I got a plan." They all looked at him as Matt said "what is it Davis." Davis then said "Kari, Tk, Yolei and Cody if you keep them occupied. As me and Veemon will destroy the tower." Then smiled as Matt said "Davis you me and Tk will go to destroy that spire. Kari you lead the others ok!" Matt walked off with Tk following close behind as Kari said "Davis Go." He then ran to the group.

ten minutes pasted.

Davis and Veemon were talking as Tk said "so Davis what was your plan for the spire." Davis just summoned his staff saying "one good hit but I need time to charge the spell." Matt was a head of them as he said "so you need time to charge a spell. How long." Davis "two more minutes." Tk started to say "Lets just go and stop the Kaiser." They walked closer to the spire as Matt said "so Davis how is your sister." Davis started to say something as they were sitting waiting on there friends to attack the controlled digimon.

Veemon, Patamon and Gabumon were just talking as Veemon said "who is Wizardmon?" Patamon didn't say anything as Veemon said "is it someone close you guys lost." Gabumon see Patamon's reaction to then say "ask Davis ok Veemon." Veemon nodded as they seen there friends attack the controlled digimon. The digimon got ready to fight as a Davis and TK said "Digi-armor energize."

Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage.

Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon the Flying Hope.

Davis and Flamedramon jumped up to destroy the tower as Tk and Pegasusmon help the others. Matt just watched as Gabumon said "so what do we do now Matt." Matt smiled as he said "we wait as see what they can do." Gabumon nodded as him and Matt walk to the Spire.

Kari and her group were running from the controlled digimon With Digmon, Halsemon and Nefertimon attacking the controlled digimon aiming for the rings but there was no luck as Pegasusmon with Tk attacked the monsters from behind. Sending them into the air given Cody, Yolei and Kari time to run.

Back with Davis and Flamedramon Davis was about to fire a energy attack at the spire with Flamedramon fighting two Digimon one now as Red veggimon and the other being a Meramon. The Meramon attacked Flamedramon as he made a flame shied taking the attack. The Veggimon Grabbed Davis making him drop the staff firing the energy at the ground sending Davis flying in to the Spire.

Veggimon started to try and punch Davis but he moved his Head making the digimon fist bust a hole in the Spire. The spire was still standing as the Veggimon punched Davis a gean hitting him in the chest. Davis started to laugh as he said "was that it you tomato." Veggimon punched him three times with Davis being pushed through the Spire as Davis said "I hope this works."

As the spite was about to fall on to Davis Matt's Digivice started to glow as started to Gabumon digivolve.

Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon

Garurumon Grabbed Davis saving him as the spire diapered with the black rings doing the same.

One hour later in the computer room Davis started to wake up with there others watching over him. Davis just said "so did it work." Matt nodded but Kari grabbed Davis saying "what is wrong with you. You almost died." Davis just said "sorry I had no plan but I am ok." Davis tried to stand as he fall to the ground in pain. Davis said "what the hell happened there." Kari said "multiple broken ribs." Davis just said "pass me my staff." Tk gave him is staff as Davis started to heel his ribs with the some magic. They all watched as Davis said "what I do this all the time." Kari said "so you broken your ribs before and heel them." Davis just laughed as he said "Ill see you guys tomorrow." Veemon jumped on to Davis shoulder as Matt said "Davis wait up I need to talk to your sister ok." Davis just said "shore Matt."

That night Davis was dreaming about the others as a monster made up of others they had faced appeared. Davis summoned his staff and fired spell as the monster but nothing happened. The monster killed his friends and was about to kill him as a girl his age holding a sword said "Take it Davis my champion." Davis started to wake up in a cold sweat as he said "I need to stop reading my granddads books." He then started to fall back to sleep. Out side his room a girl was looking in with a sword on her back saying "Davis it looks like your ready for your story to being."

End of Chapter 5

**next will be some more parts from the show but I will pass some of them. **

**_Thank you for reading and pleases leave a review or PM if you like this story._**


	6. Light my be all you need

**OK this is chapter 6 hope you enjoy.**

**Light my be all you need to change the world.**

It has been two days since the digidestined had saved the village in the digi-world. The first day the group help Joe and Gomamon save the island. The second day Mimi and Palmon teamed up with Yolei and Hawkmon teamed up to save the roach motel.

Today the Digidestined were running in Machine city. Davis and Flamedramon were covering the group. Kari and Nefertimon pushed the rest of the group into a Digi-port. One of the monsters destroyed the portal leaving Kari and Nefertimon behind.

Back in the real world all the destined started to look at one another as Davis said "were is Kari!" They all just looked at one another Tk just started to jump up as he said "She must still be in the Digi-world." Davis pulled his D-3 out as Veemon said "what are you doing Davis." Davis just said "to save Kari. Cody, Yolei call Tai and Matt get them to make up some story to give us time to save Kari." They nodded as he said "Digi port open." TK and Patamon did the same following the Goggle head.

Outside a dome were Kari and Gatomon was trapped. Davis Summoned his staff as he said "So Veemon you up for this we have two Guardromon in are way." Veemon started to nodded as he said "lets do this Davis." Tk just walked in fount of them as she said "Ill deal with this ready Patamon." Patamon nodded as he said "Lets do this Tk. Patamon digivolve to Angemon" The Angemon attacked the Guardromon destroying the Dark rings controlling them. Davis just fired a energy ball at the dome ripping a hole in the door. The four of them started to walk into the dome with Angemon reverted back to Patamon. Tk just started to say "so was it the spire or are you just tired." Patamon just said softly "its a bit of both Tk." Tk looked at Davis as he started to say "Davis you think you can save Kari." Davis just shook his head as he said "so Tk but i just don't know that this point, Veemon it's Game time." The two of the them ran off as Tk just said "I hope you can win this Davis."

In side the Dome an army of Guardromon charged at Davis and Veemon. Davis with his staff in hand said "try this one... time distortion." This slowed down the Guardromon will Davis and Veemon ran through them before there attacks hit them. Wean they got passed the Guardromon Davis said "Veemon we need to get up high to try and find Kari ok buddy." Veemon nodded as he said "so we its time." Davis just nodded as he said "yeah Veemon Digi Armor Energize."

Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the flame of Courage.

Flamedramon grabbed Davis and jumped up on to a skyscraper. The two of them looked out in to the city as they seen Kari and Nefertimon trying to get a way from the Guardromon. Flamedramon was about to jump down as Davis ran passed his digimon and said with his staff pointing that is Kari "swop places Flamdramon you catch Kari ok..." Davis then diapered as Kari appeared were Davis was. She started to fall down as Flamdramon grabbed her will jumping to help Davis and Nefertimon.

Davis fired fire balls at the Guardromon knocking two of them in to the air. Nefertimon fired a Rosetta stone crashing it in to the ground. Davis jumped off Nefertimon as Flamedramon and kari landed on the ground near the the Guradromon. Flamedramon made a flame shield as an Andromon charged that the armor digimon. The Ultimate Digimon smashed the shield as Kari just screamed "stop Andromon."This made Andromon move back as Davis landed next to Kari and Flamedramon. Davis attacked the Ultimate with a small fire ball making it step back as it said "Kari Kamiya one of the original digidestined." The digimon looked at Davis as he see Tai's goggles on his head. Andromon just started to walk a way for the digidestin as he said "must fight the Kaisers code." Andromon fired a missile at the black spire as his ring fell off.

Davis just fell unconscious after this as Kari and Flamedramon ran over to him. Andromon just watched as he said "did I do this to his boy." Kari said "no he just used he is just tired." Andromon then picked up Davis saying "I will take him to a Digi-port." Kari just smiled as she said "thank you Andromon."

In the real world Tai and Matt help take Davis home as Kari and Tk with Veemon and Digimon stayed close by. They got to Davis home as Matt knocked on the door for Jun to run out and see her brother sleeping with Tai and Matt holding him up. They all started to walk in as Jun showed them to Davis room. Tai and Matt lied him on his bed before going off to talk to Jun. Kari sit there on a char next to Davis bad as she started to fall a sleep. Tk just looked over his Two friends as there Digimon all sleep on Veemon's bad next to the window. Tk started to walk out the room with a smile on his face as he said "It's good to see there both ok."

With Jun was asking Tai and Matt what had happened as Matt said "Davis being the hero went back to the digi-world to save Kari from an army of digimon." Jun nodded as she said "that just like Davis going to save the girl. Things never change." Tai just started to look down as he said "Jun dose Davis still play soccer." Jun just shock her head as she said "I don't think he has played since Mum and Dad died last year." Tai just said "will tomorrow he can play on the team I have been coaching." Jun looked at Tai as she said "Tai I don't think this is the time way were you not there to save Kari." Tai just said "it because she has your brother and Tk looking out for her. I don't think she needs her older brother but wean she dose I will be there for her. " Jun nodded as she said "ok all of you get out me and Davis will see you guys tomorrow.

on the way out Tai and Matt seen Tk standing outside of Davis room. Tai then said "so Tk were's Kari, Patamon and Gatomon." Tk just said "there sleeping in Davis's room." Matt just smiled as he said "ok will I go and tell Jun that there sleeping here tonight." Tai just started to smile as he said "will tomorrow will come round in the morning to get my sister and Davis to the game." Tk just nodded as he said "ill go home. Ill meat you all that the game then."

The next Day Davis started to wake up as he seen Kari sleeping on his old char. Davis started to stand up from his bad. Davis was about to walk out the room as he started to hear Kari mumble under her breath with fear "why is this places so empty." Davis looked over at Kari to see her eyes begin to open. She look round for a bit to them see Davis looking at here with a considered look on his. She just said happily "morning Davis." Davis just smiled as he said "morning Kari so how was your sleep." Kari just looked down as sadly as she said "It was ok but next time you take the char." Kari started to stand up from the char. She walked over to Davis as the headed to get some food from the kitchen.

After having some breakfast Tai had come round and said "so how are you two today." Kari just said "were ok Tai." Tai was about to say "will ok you two get ready were going to the soccer field today."

One hour passed. Davis with his back pack picked up Veemon and said "so you ready little buddy." Veemon just smiled as he said "Davis yeah but I have a question." Davis smiling said "what Vee." Veemon with a smile said "what is soccer." Davis just laughed as he said "it's a game Veemon you will be watching right." Veemon nodded as he said "can I play to Davis." Davis just laughed as he said "maybe later Veemon we can get all the digimon together for a game or two after the defeated of the Kaiser." Veemon nodded as Davis started to walk to the game.

Tai started to set the team for the game as he said "Davis you are in up first Dragons go." Davis and the team nodded as there apposing team appeared. The Tamachi soccer team with Ken Ichijouji *the Rocket* who walked over to Tai as he said "so it looks like your ready for your defeat Yagmi." Tai just looked at Kan as he said "will Rocket you may think that but you have not seen what Davis can do in a game." Ken just walked a way from Tai's team. Tai started to laugh as he said "Davis show him what the champion can do." Davis nodded as he ran on to the fled.

Ken looked at Davis as he said "so you are the new so your Yagmi's new toy will you still have time to run off the filed." Davis started to laugh as he said "Will it's game time Rocket but do you think you can take a fire rocket." Ken laughed as he said "ok Fire Rocket give it your all and don't disappoint me."

The game has begun and Davis takes the ball from Ken as he runs past his team to fire the ball in to the net. Ken was in shock at how fast he ran down the filed it seemed un human. Ken started to smiled as he took the ball from one of the dragons but before he got close to the goal Davis slide tackled the ball away from Ken. Ken tried to take the ball of Davis as he said "your fast fire but I am better..."

One hour passed and it was the last minute of the game. It was five all and Davis had just got closer to the net as Ken took the ball saying "it's not that diffident then before but this time I have you." Ken started to laugh as he was about to score. The ball almost hit the net as the golly kicked the ball back to Davis.

5 seconds left and Davis kicked the ball in to the net ending the game. The team ran over to Davis to celebrate the win as Ken walked over and said "will done Fire Rocket but next time we will have a proper mach." Davis just nodded as he said "will see you later Ken." Ken ran off to his teams bus."

15 Minutes later

Tai and Davis started to walk a way from the filed to see Kari and the other waiting on them. Kari ran over to Davis as she said "good work Davis." The other just watched as Tai said to Tk "ok guys I think we should let them have some time alone." They all started to walk away leaving Davis, Kari and there Digimon.

They walked all over town just like the day the meat one year ago but this time Davis was the one following kari. Veemon and Gatomon started to follow from the back as Kari said "this is like the day we meet but we just miss are old friend."

Letter that night Davis and Veemon started to sit and talk as Veemon said "Davis who was your old friend you and Kari were talking about." Davis just said "it someone I ones know little buddy." Veemon then started to go to sleep as Davis walked over to his shelf as he opened an old box saying "I think I my need to start wearing this old necklace."

The next day the Digidestined attacked some of the Kaisers new weapon a SkullGraymon. All of the destine were defeated by SkullGraymon as Davis started to attack it with all his power. The Kaiser who was flying on the back a dragon type digimon laughing. The SkullGraymon turned and attacked the Kaiser before turned away from the Kaiser as the ring on his neck started to spark red and black. Davis started to see this as he stopped his attack. SkullGraymon started flying away as it changed back in to an Agumon.

Back in the real world Tai was running to the computer room with his Digivice in hand glowing red.

Back in the digi world Davis was chasing the Kaiser trying to save Agumon but he was to slow. They all returned to the real world to find Tai standing there as he said "guys what happening My digivice is been losing it all day." Davis looked down as he said "he has Agumon Tai." Tai started to scream as he punched Davis saying "way did you not save him." Davis holding his face just said "you think I like this I did what I could Tai." Davis started to walk off with Veemon following close behind.

The next day they all meet in the computer room with Tai. Tai just looked at Davis who was just reading one of his grandfathers old books. Tai just said "sorry Davis I never meet that. Kari told me what you did fighting with all your heat but it still wasn't enough." Davis just said "Tai it was never enough but we have a job to do so lets go guys."

In the digi-world the group had split in two with Davis and Tai meet the kaiser with Graymon in a virus form. Graymon attacked the group as Tai said "Graymon stop." Graymon charged that Tai. Before the monster hit Davis pushed Tai away from the attack. Davis said "Veemon it's time."

Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon

Flamedramon attacked Graymon as Davis said "hold back a little Flamedramon don't kill him." Flamedramon nodded as Tai said to Davis "do you have a plan." Davis just laughed as he said "no but we never had a plan in the passed." The Kaiser watched as the Flamedramon and Davis attacked Graymon together trying to hit the dark ring. The Kaiser started to laugh as he said "Try this kid." A dark spiral appeared from behind the Kaiser. It hit Graymon as the Kaiser said "know digivolve Graymon to Metal graymon."

The Graymon changed in to Metal Graymon virus. The digimon attacked Davis and Flamdramon sending them flying into the air. Flamdramon changed back to Veemon.

Davis was standing with his staff in hand as he said "I can't give up try I save Agumon or I die trying." Davis attacked with a full power energy blast. It hit the Metal Graymon but nothing happened. Davis just said as he closed his eye falling into the darkness of sleep "i'm still not strong enough to save them Wizardmon." Tai ran over to help Davis as the Kaiser said "it looks like fun times over Ill just take his Veemon as my new toy." A Dark Spirals hit Veemon. Tai picked up the staff as he tried to use it but nothing happened.

One hour pasted as the group was one a train heading after the Kaiser with Davis slowly waking up with Kari sitting next to him. Kari looked over Davis trying to put on a fake smile that Davis seen through. The others were all looking at one another as Tai said "Davis the Kaiser has Veemon." Davis looked at his friends with rage as he said "what do you mean Tai were his he." Kari just looked away as she said "Kaiser is made him a slave." Davis started to stand as he said "we have to get them back." They all nodded as Tai said "but we will need help Davis were going to were all the destined will be. For the big fight." Davis nodded as looked at the floor.

30 minutes letter

All the old Destine were standing next to a cliff side with there digimon in the champion form. The new kids made there digimon armor digivolve. Davis and Tai were standing together as they said "destined together heroes forever." The two teams attacked Metal Graymon and Veemon as Veemon digivolve to Aeroveedramon.

The two teams were trying as hard as they could but the were falling as Davis and Tai seen a blip on their digivices. They ran to the blip to find a digi sitting in a crater. Davis jumped down to the egg as he said "Tai ill try and get this out if it work maybe I can use it to help save Veemon." It was no uses Davis failed at removing the digi egg. Davis started to jump out the crater as he said "I don't need that dam egg..." Davis ran to help his friends as Tai tried to remove the digi-egg to fail he just said "Davis I hope you can fight with your all to save them."

The destine fell to the attacks as Davis walked out holding his staff in hand. Davis just said "how can they fight them with all there hearts if it fills like my heart is braking with every attack." Tk looked at Davis as he said "get back Davis." Davis just keep walking as his closes started to change. What looked like Flamedarmon's armor appeared on his skin.

All the Digidestined seen this as Davis ran at Metal Graymon and Aeroveedramon. The two digimon attacked Davis as he put up a flame shield. Davis then said "Veemon I will save you little buddy." Davis jumped in to the air to then fire two fire balls at Aeroveedramon hitting the dark spiral on his tall. Aeroveedramon changed back in to Veemon as Davis in raged attacked Metal Graymon but the ultimate hit Davis with a giga destroyer.

Davis was know lying on the ground as his armor disappeared into the darkness. All the destined watched as the Kaiser said "kill them all Metal Graymon." Davis started to stand as he said "its not over Kaiser." The blast hit Davis as he summoned his staff. The attack was about to hit as the digi-egg from before was appeared in front of Davis. Davis grabbed the Digi-egg as he said "Veemon it's Game time." Veemon started to stand from the ground saying "ok Davis."

Veemon armor digivolve to Rraidramon the storm of Friendship

The two of them attack Metal Graymon together as Rraidramon hit the spiral before getting knocked to the ground. Davis fired a energy ball in to the spiral destroying it. Davis started to fall in to the Darkness again as he said "I saved them Wizardmon."

The Kaiser run with his till between his lags back to his base leaving the Digidestined to go home.

In the real world they all started to head home as Davis looked at Veemon saying "Veemon there is someone I'd like you to meet he is an old friend of mean." Veemon nodded at his partner as he said "ok Davis if your ready to tall me."

Ten minutes letter Davis and Veemon were sitting next to Wizardmon's grave as Davis started to tell the story of how they meet one year ago. How he died saving him and Kari, how he was his 1st real friend in this world and how much he wished him, Veemon and Wizardmon could save the world together. Veemon looked at his friend as he said "Davis he is there with us in your heart." Davis started to cry as he hugged his digimon saying "thank you Veemon I just hope ill never loss you." Veemon just smiled as they both started to walk home.

Before Davis and Veemon got to his door as a Girl Davis age was waiting on them. She looked at them as she said "hello Davis my champion." Davis started to look at her as he said "and who are you." She smiled at Davis as she walked over to him and said in to his ear "Faith the goddess of light." Davis moved back saying "so you made the sword of the goddess. The one my Granddad told me all about." She nodded as she said "yes and I am here to training you my young champion."

**next will be the end of the arc. The Ghost of a friend, the Dark ocean and Kimeramon.**

**_So thank you for reading and pleases leave a review or PM if you like this chapter. _**


	7. The darkness is here

**Ok I have moved one event in a letter eps in digimon so Davis and Veemon get a chance to work together with their new found link and show Ken secrete. PS I forgot it was in the eps were Davis and Ken play soccer so I have moved it here and that means I will add the seen with the Kaiser's revel in the ghost for a friend chapter.**

Davis (POV) Recap

Well it was two days ago wean we saved Veemon and Agumon from the Kaiser and I have to say I have never felt so good about myself. It was my fault that Veemon was taken but I got them back with a bit of help. I then told Veemon everything about Wizardmon. Let's just say we have never been a better team. The two of us work together yesterday than ever before. We never got a chance to fight yesterday but Sora and Yolei did and how they saved the western town from a controlled Starmon. It was great. Well looks like me and Veemon better head to school.

Oh I forgot about the Goddess she started to train me and it was weird I don't understand it one bit. She said the best way to unlock my full potential is to learn more about the multiverse. I just learn yesterday that I live in a universe one hour behind most but 5 years behind the centre for the universe. She loved my reaction but I still don't get it. She is so nice to me and Veemon but I still don't fully trust her yet.

End of Davis (POV) Recap

Davis walked out the door with Veemon on his shoulder. They both had smile on their face as Davis walked to school. Davis said to Veemon happily "Today is going to a good day Veemon."

Veemon nodded as he said happy "To school Davis." Veemon laughed at the same time as saying this.

Davis smile just turned in to a frown as he said "oh I forgot about school." Watching from the roof of the apartment building was the Goddess. She started to glow before jumping off the roof.

5 minutes letter at the high school. All the digidestined were waiting on Davis and Kari only for the school ball to ring. They started to head in to class will Davis ran up to the gate with Veemon struggling to hold on to Davis shoulder. Davis turned round as he said "hi guys lets go after school let's give the Kaiser hell." The others just smiled at Davis enthusiasm. Veemon jumped off Davis shoulder as he started to walk around in circles before falling to the ground.

Veemon just looked up at Davis as he said "places never do that again Davis I don't think my body can take it..."

Tk just looked at Davis as he said "what did you do Davis."

Davis just shrugs his shoulder as he started to walk in to the school with Veemon jumping in to his bag. They followed Davis as Tk started to look back saying "I wonder why Kari is not here yet." He then started to catch up with his friend's.

Davis and Tk were about to walk to their sits as the seen Kari sadly drawing a picture in her work book. Davis ran over to her but was sent flying over a table. Kari's faces did not change in this moment. She didn't even move to help Davis up. Davis started to get up from the floor as he said with his goofy smile "Kari why do you look so down." Kari did not even say a thing. Davis put his hand on her shoulder trying to get her to say something.

She started to open her mouth as she said "Way do you care. Let good of me Davis." Davis in shock let go of Kari but he slipped back and fell through his table behind him. The rest of the class all went to their sits as the Teacher walked in with a new girl behind her.

The Teacher seen Davis lying on the floor as she said angrily wills the new girl laughed at this scene "Mr Motomiya get up now." Davis started to stand as he started to stand up. Tk looked from his char as the whole class but Kari laughed.

Davis just started to say with his eyes closed "I am sorry I fell and the Table will it just break in two."

He started to open his eyes as the Teacher said "ok but you will have to stand for the rest of class will are new student will take the sit next to you. Well you introduce yourself."

She walked in front of the class as she said "I am Faith Lumière, I hope we can all be friends." She started to walk to her sit as she said to Davis quietly "Having trouble using your new power Davis."

Davis looked at Faith as he tried to say but nothing came out "Why are you here."

The end of class

All the way through the class Faith was looking back at Davis in the corner of her eyes. She would smile we he looked round to check to see if she was still looking. Davis just wished he could turn round and help Kari without doing anything that hurt her.

Behind Davis. Kari was still trying to fight the dark side of her mine. In her eyes her friends were nothing more than a painful memory. She knows that Davis was trying to help her but she just could not face them.

Davis turned round to face Kari as he was about to say something as Faith grabbed him and dragged him out the room. Tk walked up to Kari but as he tried to help she pushed him a side. Kari then started to walk to her next class with Tk following close behind.

With Davis and Faith on the school roof. Faith walked pasted Davis as she said "so Davis how do you feel." Davis just started to take a set on the floor as he said "how do I feel and you take me away from her she needs me right now." Faith started to laugh as she said "you can't help anyone with your sender gravity throwing you around." Davis just turned round as he said "what the hell do you mean Faith." Faith just said as she started to shack her hand in the air "here I will show you"

Davis started to feel like his body weight had doubled as he said "what did you do. I feel like a weigh a ton." Faith just said "well you do but give it a minute you will be fine. Your body is starting to get stronger but you can't fight with that power yet." Davis started to walk to the edge of the roof. Faith just walked next to him saying "Davis it's hard for you do understand but your stronger then you were yesterday." Davis turned and said "How did that happen." Faith smiled as she said "you just learned about the mechanics of the Multi-verse and your body is changing all your powers."

Davis started to walk away as the goddess said "I'll see you letter Davis." She started to jump up into the air as he walked in to the school. Davis started to walk to his class room as if he was in a trance. Davis started to feel like his weight was increasing as he goes to his class room door. He heard something brake in the room.

Davis opened the door and ran in to the room. Davis seen Kari fall from her as see fell from her sit. Davis started to speed up as he changed her. She looked up in to his eyes as Davis started to fall into unconscious. Davis rolled to the side as Kari started to stand. TK walked over to them as he tried to help Kari. They left the room as Kari started disappeared in a ball of light. Tk started to run after the ball as it headed to the beach just across from the school.

Kari started to open her eyes as she seen she was in a new world covered in darkness. It was an ocean of dark. She started to fall to the ground tear up as her emptiness started to fell her body. She started to look round as monster ran at her. Her eyes opened wide in fear as she Screaned.

In the real world the digi-destined were all sitting in the computer room with their digimon. Gatomon looked down as she said "we need to find Kari." Tk and the others were all looking on to the computer as Davis said "I will go and try and find her you guys keep looking for her ok." Tk nodded as Veemon jumped on Davis shoulder.

On Davis way home Veemon said "Do you know where Kari is right know." Davis just looked down as he said "no but the goddess she will know."

10 minutes letter

Davis was in his room talking to Faith as she said "I know where she is but you can't go after her." Davis started to look in rage as he said "yeah way not Faith. WAY THE HELL NOT FAITH!" Faith smiled as she said "you what to see her fight back right Davis." Davis started to walk up to her with his eyes burning in rage. She started to smile as she moved her face closer to his. Davis moved back still feeling the rage billed up as he said "what do you think you are doing." She laughed saying "you look cute wean you are angry Davis but never take that tone with me boy." Davis started to calm down a bit as She put her hand on his head saying "Davis I'll show you what she is doing in the dark ocean a world you must never go you hear." Davis nodded as her eyes started to glow as they were taken some were else.

Back with Kari she was running from the monsters till she started to him Tk say "Kari doesn't give up. You can do this." She started to turn as one of the monsters attacked her. She used the camera around her neck to flash a light at them destroying some monsters. She started to smile as she said "Will I don't need them I can save myself."

Behind Kari Davis and Faith were watching with in a floating bubble. Davis started to smile as he said "you can do it Kari come one." Faith watched with a smile on her face as she said "so don't you what to save her." Davis nodded will saying "sorry Faith but if she can do it then I what her to." Faith started to smile as she said "I hope you will feel the same wean I don't help you help in your fights."

Davis looked down at Kari as she destroyed the last monster. Davis smiled as he said "yeah you did it Kari." Faith put her hand on his shoulder as she said "Sorry Davis but this is far from over." Davis turned to face Faith as a monster made of Shadows attacked Kari. This one was not like the others. It had male body type. It moved slowly to Kari as its body started to take form Kari used the flash from her camera but it just started to take a more real form.

Kari looked at the monsters as it face started to look like Davis's with a dark sinister smile. He started to walk followed. Kari dropped her camera as she said "Davis is that you." The monster just said in a cold voice "No I am the dark image of that boy that you have made." Kari started to move back as a flash of light from her body hit the monster sending him flying into the air. A portal behind Kari opened. She fell into it as the shadow monster started to attack the air Screaming enraged.

Davis and the Goddess were still watching as Davis said "why did that monster look like me." Faith just smiled as she said "it's late Davis I'll tell you tomorrow so sleep." She put her hand on his fore head as he started to fall asleep. She picked him up as the portal took them back to his room.

With Kari walked home with TK as she said "so where is Davis." TK just started to look down as he said "I don't know Kari but you may what to see him at home" before he finished saying his piece. Kari had already run off to Davis home leaving her TK. TK just started to look down as he said "He was your best friend right Kari."

With the Digimon who were all staying overnight at the school they were playing poker as Gatomon walked to the window. Gatomon looked out in to the sky as she seen a star fly pasted. So she made a wish and this wish was to see her 1st friend again. She sit there as the moon started to glow back it her.

Back with Kari she had just got to Davis door as she seen Faith looking out in to the street from the edge. Faith turned to look at the young destined of light as she said "Good work to day Kari." Kari started to look confused as the young deity said "in the Dark world!" Kari looked with a bit of rage in her eyes as she said "how do you know about the Dark world. Wait I don't care will just head home tell Davis I said hi." Kari started to walk off as Faith laughed in joying the moment. Faith started to smile as she said "It looks like I may have to removed her in time, If I wish for him to be my champion's Pheaz, Golden it's time to go!" A flash of light made her disappeared in to nothing.

One hour later Davis started to wake up. He started to wake up only to see he was now in his room. Davis looked around his room as he seen two books lying on his table. Davis started to pick up the book from the ground as he said "So she left them here I better take a look." Veemon started to walk in to the room.

In Davis room Veemon and Davis where reading some of Davis grandfather's books. Davis turned to show a page with a broken sword called Dark-light. On the page it said "the Beyonder one day well free this sword from the rock it is trapped in and he well change the world as a monster or a hero only he can choose this." Davis closed the book before saying "ok Veemon it let let's get some sleep." Veemon nodded as he jumped on to Davis bed.

Time skip 3 days have passed.

Recap of the last 3 days. Ok well over the past 3 days. 1st Yolei and Hawkmon found her seconded Digi-egg. Hawkmon can now evolve to Shurimon "the Samurai of Sincerity" they saved us from Digitamamon and ShogunGekomon on the 2nd day. Now on the 3rd day Cody and Armadillomon used their seconded digi egg to form Submarimon "Reliable Guardian of the Sea" They stopped MegaSeadramon and saved the day. Davis closed his book as Veemon said "its game time Davis."

Oh and the goddess Faith was still training Davis showing him how much power he his body could take. Davis was using his staff in his train as the goddess said "Davis you have more than one power in your heart so focus ok." Davis was still felling like he was a 100x stronger than before this started. Every day the Goddess started to increase the weighted of his clothing. Before leaving the Goddess back to his world he said "Faith tomorrow I have something to do so I want have time off for this." Faith nodded as she said "ok Davis have fun." Davis smiled as he walked in to the portal home.

The next day Davis walked to the park where he seen theirs all waiting on him there. With a sad smile on his face as Veemon said "so Davis what are we doing today." Davis smiled as he said "One year ago I lost a friend and now It's time we remembered." Veemon nodded as he looked up to see the other digidestined and their digimon. Veemon jumped off as he ran to his friends. Davis looked round to see his looked in to the sky saying "it's going to be one of the this days right Wizardmon." The wind started to fly past as he walk up to his Friends.

**End of chapter**

**ok thank you for reading sorry this is longer than most chapters in my story so, ****Next time ghost of a friend and the golden radiance.**

**test bio's for this realty's Davis. Leave a comment if you like them.**

**Character bio**

**The Goddess Faith of light: She is an unknown element in the multi-verse a being made of pure light. As a little girl she made the sword of the goddess. (The blade beyond) She has been telling stories about her being a savoir to Davis's Grandfather. (Leaving clues in there worlds past.) Who has been studying the legend all his life? Faith has taken the form a teen age girl so she can spend time in the world that may not survive the upcoming war to study their will. She is a bubbly and friendly deity but if you stand against her then you she her rage.**

**Davis's Grandfather: he is an old man he has been studying the goddess scents he lost his wife and son in a car crash five years ago. He took in his grand children Jun and Davis but he spent most of the time away from them on his quest of self destruction or his salvation. Wean he is home he can see this son though his grand children. He may know more than just a scholar to the goddess. **

**Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya (The Zero child): Davis wean he was a boy he severed a car crash were his parents and Grandmother dead. He was touched by the light of the goddess that day. He is a happy go lucky teen but he feels that he has not got a thing to be happy about. He pulls is happy go lucky fount to hide his pain. Over time Davis will grow and he well have nothing to hide on that day he will show his true will. He holds the light of miracles in his heart and the power to change this fate.**

******See you next time.**


	8. Ghost and the Kaiser part 1

**Chapter 8 a ghost helps end the Kaiser part 01**

Davis walked to the park where he seen theirs all waiting on him there. With a sad smile on his face as Veemon said "so Davis what are we doing today." Davis smiled as he said "One year ago I lost a friend and now It's time we remembered." Veemon nodded as he looked up to see the other digidestined and their digimon. Veemon jumped off as he ran to his friends. Davis looked round to see his looked in to the sky saying "it's going to be one of the this days right Wizardmon." The wind started to fly past as he walk up to his Friends.

They all started to stand together as Tai and Sora were telling the new kids Cody and Yolei the story from one year ago. Davis and Veemon were walking in the back talking. Davis with a sad smile notes Kari and Tk looking at him as if they were worried about him. Davis started think for I can't do this I need to get out of here. He looked at the all as he said "guys I don't think I can do this. I've got to go."

They all looked at him as they started to feel worried for their friend. Tai stepped followed to say "Davis this is something you will have to face one day. You have to try and learn at it's ok to say good bye."

Davis just looked angry at the other goggle head as he turned to run. Before he could run of Tai grabbed his arm as he said "If you're going to face it then why not do it today."

Davis started to look down as he started to feel his will disappear. Davis started to stop like he was in a stand still. He was thinking that what he has been running from is remembering the day as it happened. Davis under his brath said "then I'll just have to stop running and stand in the place that it happened. Veemon how was on his shoulder as he said "Davis, Davis say something."

Davis just started to say with some fear and anger in his voice "well Tai let's stop with just walking round Odaiba. Let's go to where we all started are fight with Myiotismon. If I am going to face what happened that day I well do it my way."

Tai started to smile at the goggle head as he said happily "Ok Davis. To the TV station guys we can have are walk round town later. We have to face are demons right Davis."

Davis nodded as he turned round running to the TV station with Veemon holding on to his shoulder. The others started to run after him as they headed to the TV station.

10 minutes later outside the TV station Hiroaki Ishida Matt's father was waiting outside with all the TV station's staff. The group ran over to Mr Ishida as Matt said "Hi dad what's going on."

Hiroaki Ishida started to smile as he said "Matt, TK and you guys your all here I just phoned your mother telling her about this and she said I was crazy." Matt and TK looked at each other as Davis step followed with Veemon still on his solder. Davis looked angry as he said "I don't have time for this lets go Veemon." Davis ran to the door. only to push it open leaving the others behind. Kari and the other 02 Digidestined were about to follow as Tai said "I think we better know what's going on before we charge in after Davis. Mr Ishida can you tell us what happened."

He nodded as he said "we found a ghost on the top floor the one we just add. It's was right where that monster Myiotismon was wean he died so I evacuated the building." The digidestined nodded as Izzy said "Tai I have a digi-port on my lap top let's bring are digimon here from the digi-world just in case it is Myiotismon." The Tai nodded as he said "Izzy you genus ok once were inside open the port. Then Izzy, Joe you take Cody. Sora, Mimi you take Yolei and Kari. Tk, Matt your with me lets go help Davis."

Davis POV

I cannot be just about to open this door behind this door is the place I losses my best friend. I have to you but my digimon is right here but way am I still hung up on this. I miss you so much Wizardmon but I need to let go. I just hope Veemon well be there after this is over.

End of Davis POV

Davis was about to open the door as they heard a bang on the other side. Davis and Veemon with some fear in them opened the door together. They started to running as Davis seen Wizardmon and A monsters made of pure shadow's. The monster had a human like body with holes all over it it's eyes were like holes of darkness. It's hands were the shapers claws and it moved with its lower body stuck to the floor like a snake as it shivered in it's movements.

The goddess who was not far from her watched the Digimon try and fight this shadow monsters. Davis looked at his old Digimon as he said "Wizardmon! Veemon he have to help him it's time to Digi-armour energize."

Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the flame of courage.

Flamedramon landed next to Davis as he said "So what's the plan Davis."

Davis draw the staff as he said "The plan Veemon we don't need a plan it's game time... Veemon aim for the shadow monster."

Flamedramon nodded as he fired to "Fire rockets" at the Monster making it turn to face the partners of courage and friendship. The monster came running at Davis as he said throwing the staff at Wizardmon "Try this on for size..." Davis started to get into a hand to hand combat stands as he said "Trigger Thunder armour Digitizes." Davis body was covered in a blue lightning bolt of energy. He screamed as the lightning disappear into nothingness. The armour looked like Raidramon's but more human. The lift shoulder had the helmet appoint. The arms were the claws that sit just above Davis fist. The chest plate had the crest of friendship cover in the middle with the chest plate going down to his torso. His laggings were just like Raidramon's black legs on a human. Davis started to stand from the ground as said "I am sorry shadow thing but I think I'll be your opponent. Not my digimon but me so you hungry."

The monster charged that Davis as he punched the air sanding a lightning blot right at the monster. The monster just took the attack head on still charging that Davis as if nothing happened. As it got closer to Davis he charged a ball of lightning hoping it would stop the thing coming at him.

The monster still just let Davis shock with one billion volts strait into its chest. It started to shake in pain and as Davis stopped the attack. The monster was now black ooze that engulf Davis. Flamedramon and watched in horror as the shadow monster took his partners form. It just said looking at Flamedramon "so this is the champion. She thinks this will save the world. She is died wrong he can't even stop one Shadowmon. An army would be too much just one is all it takes. His inner power is great but he has no knowledge on how to kill a Shadowmon what a fool. I hope you can do better Veemon."

The monster turned to face Flamedramon as it charged. Flamedramon was in shock and could not move a muscle. The Davis shadow kicked Flamedermon say "so your his best friend. How week you are Flamedramon" The shadow was about to engulf the digimon but behind the monster Wizardmon fired a energy ball in to the shadowmons back saying "let go of my partner know you demonic toy." The Shadowmon started to feel pain as Davis inside said "try this on monster." Light started to shine from Davis body. The Shadowmon started to remove its self as it retook its 1st form.

Davis walked over to it as he said "sorry shadowmon but I am not a normal peace of meet you can just eat at will. So leave before we destroy you for good. Right guys." The two digimon nodded as they started to charge an attack with Davis saying "1,2,3 your out of here." The attacks hit the monster destroying it or so they think.

Behind them the goddess picked up the last piece of the monster as she said "one day my love you well test my champion to his limits and beyond this world." She disappeared in to light as two of soldiers watched the TV station from a nearby roof top. One a man in gold armour and another with one arm and leather jacket. The golden knight said "so Pheaz do you think he is the one to stop the goddess or will he become her pawn like us."

The one armed man just said "If we can help him in the future then yes but we better go before she knows we are here. Let's go Motomiya." The knight just started to nod as he opening a portal. They walked into the portal with Pheaz looking back at Davis saying "He has the power all he needs is the will to use it." Pheaz walked in slowly as he throw a small ball of light at Davis saying "five years from now you well faces things no man can fight alone. Beyonder."

Back with Davis and his two digimon as he hugged Wizardmon with tears in his eyes. Davis slowly said happily "Wizardmon you where dead and it was because of me."

Wizardmon put her hand on Davis face as he wiped the tears way from his face as he said "Davis you are stronger then you think. It was not your flout I died that day Phantomon using a spell on your mind." Davis started to sit down as he said "Wizardmon I am so much stronger then I was before If it happened today you would not have died. It's sill my fault for being too week." Flamedramon who watched him as started to look down before he changed back in to a Veemon.

Davis stop the tears as he said "Wizardmon Id like you to meet my new digimon Veemon." Veemon started to walk over to them as he said happily "hello Wizardmon Iv heard a lot about you and it's nice to meet you I hope we can be friends."

Wizardmon smiled at he said "Veemon you have grown so much stints I seen you as a small boy in the dragon lands. But I can say you have done a good job in protecting my partner till I am a bill to return."

Davis just asked "how long are you going to be here?"

Wizardmon just said "one more hour and the others are almost here. Davis don't cry be strong you are beyond this." As Wizardmon said this the Door to the room opened with all the digidestined looking in shock to see Davis, Veemon and Wizardmon talking to one another. Kari and Gatomon seen Wizardmon. They ran to their old friend with tears streaming from their eyes. The others watched as Wizardmon said "now now I don't have much time lift. So let's being your enemy is not only the Kaiser, but a much greater darkness. The darkness...it cannot be defeated with strength alone. You must return the one wrapped in darkness to his true self...Kindness will release the golden radiance. And Davis you may need this."

Wizardmon gave Davis is staff as he said " one day I shall come back and on that day you well meet your hardest test the one that well push you beyond this world." The staff started to glow in his hands as Davis started to feel it's power flow through him. Davis started to feel tears stream from his face as Wizardmon said to the group "You all well change the world but first save the one who is lost in his darkness. I know you can free him before he goes too far."

Wizardmon started to fade as Gatomon said "don't go I... We need you." Wizardmon smiled as he said happily "oh Gatomon you have all your friends behind you all the way. Not one of them well let you fall again. I failed you that day and from that you have grown in to a strong angel. Gatomon all I ask is that you protect them the younger generation of Digimon they need you like you needed me in the past." Wizardmon faded into a ball of light as he said "goodbye Gatomon, my friends and Davis never stop fighting you are the one that can change fate even in your darkest hour face it with all you have."

the group all watched as Davis walked over to Gatomon saying "it's going to be ok he well come back I know it and in till then there must be we must stay strong." Gatomon turned to see Davis stand the same way as Wizardmon once did the past. Davis then turned and said "lets save the Kaiser from himself. You all up for it." They looked at one another as Izzy said "go guy's just remember we have no Idea you the Kaiser is."

The younger digidestined walked into the digi-port with their Digimon.

In the digi world the team split up as Davis and Veemon walked off to find the Kaiser. Kari was with Tk and Yolei was with Cody looking for the Kaiser so they could stop him. They all said they would meet up one hour later. Davis and Veemon walked with a smile on their face as Veemon said "Davis why are you so happy." Davis just laughed as he said "we'll see him again Veemon I know it now."

They both walked to a canyon as the Kaiser said from the cliff side "If it is not the leader of the team." Davis tuned to face the Kaiser with Veemon looking in shock at the other side. Veemon said in shock "look Davis it the other." Davis turn only to see all his friends hanging from rope tied round there chest at the other side. Davis started to saying rage "what the hell Kaiser I'll save them after I rip your head off."

The Kaiser just smiled as he said "Davis so that your name well you can fight me now or save your friends. Deltamon will eat them." Davis watched as a Deltamon started to walk to his friends. Davis just said looking at the monster "take me leave my friends alone." The Kaiser started to smile as he said "ok Deltamon eat him know."

Davis could hear all his friends scream for him to save him as he closed his eyes only to remembered a something the goddess said "Davis close your eyes and listen to the world you will hear things you never could before and see so much more. Davis wean you do this you are now looking in to this reality and now tell me what you see."

Davis did what he did then as he heard the voices of his friends change to that of Bakemon. Davis smiled as he summoned his staff as he said well firing a ball of energy at the digidestined "The games up Digi-armor energize." The ball cut all the rope before it hit the back Deltamon.

Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the flame of courage

As the Digidestined fell from the sky they changed in to Bakemon the ghost flayed at Davis. Flamedramon attacked the Bakemon destroying the ring they were wearing. Deltamon fired an attack that the two as Davis and Flamedramon started to feel sleepy. Then Davis remembered at he had just battled a monster. Flamedramon changed back to Veemon as he said "Davis what happening." Veemon looked at his friend as he started to fall to the ground.

Veemon started to help him up only to see that he was sleeping as the others appeared. They all attacked the Deltamon with Kari and Tk jumping down of there digimon. Kari helped Davis up as Tk charged at the Kaiser he said "Kaiser you monster!"

Tk attacked the Kaiser punching his glasses off as he started to see the Kaisers face. Tk in shock said "your Ken... Ken Ichijouji the boy..." Ken just smiled as he said " super geniuses." Ken then kicked Tk off him as he said "so your Tk the boy of hope." Tk rolled round as he tried to get up from the attack only to fall down. Ken started to walk away smiling saying "Davis your my opponent no this boy scout."

One hour later the group were all in Izzy's home. Tk was just telling the group that ken was the Kaiser as Yolei started to look in shock saying "why would he do this." The others where all sitting there as Davis said "remember what Wizardmon said 'your enemy is not only the Kaiser' so maybe there is something more going on."

Kari who was sitting next to Cody as she said "Davis we still need to stop him but how we can only go to the digi for a small period of time." Cody just said "why do we all go camping in the digi-world." Everyone looked at Cody as Davis said "That's it, Now Izzy you get Tai and Matt invalid with this. We can get you guys to make it look like we are camping with you guys as we stay in the digi-world." Izzy started to laugh as said "well me, Tai and Matt where going camping next week so I guess you can come." They all started to headed home Kari, Davis and there Digimon walked home.

Kari looked over at Davis as he said "what happened today. You just feel a sleep." Davis just said slowly "I used up a lot of power in my 1st attack. So I just feel a sleep in front of you guys and then you came to save my life. So nothing bad happened Kari." Kari just hit the back of his head as she said "Dam it Davis stop lying to my face. Tell me the truth." Davis just said "I can't, I have to go Veemon let go." Veemon jumped on to Davis shoulder as he started to run from Kari and Gatomon. Gatomon looked at Kari as she said considered "what do you think is wrong Kari." Kari just said angrily "No but I bet that it has to do with Faith Lumière."

Back at Davis home. Davis walked in to his room only to see Faith playing one of Davis video games as she said "did you have a good day Davis." Davis just nodded as he said "yes but I think I will need a lot of sleep for tomorrow so Good night Faith."

Davis started to fall asleep as he started to dream. In his dream world he sit in a small group of people as and man walked down saying "Hello beyonders you have all face your 1st shadowmon to day, and lived to tell the tall." A handle for a sword landed in front of each member of the group as the all took a hold of it. The handle despaired in to a ball of light as the man said "Take it and you well one day weld your own sword of light, Now move forward in to the future your journey has just begun." He waved his hand as he said "now go beyonders."

**End of part 01 **


	9. Ghost and the Kaiser part 2

**Just say this is the second half of chapter 8 witch was ones a longer chapter has now been split. Chapter 10 well be the movie chapter with Davis and the gang going to america... and like the eng dub of the movie there well be a scene set before adventure one. **

**Chapter 9 Ghost and the Kaiser part 2**

Davis started to fall asleep as he started to dream. In his dream world he sit in a small group of people as and man walked down saying "Hello beyonders you have all face your 1st shadowmon to day, and lived to tell the tall." A handle for a sword landed in front of each member of the group as the all took a hold of it. The handle despaired in to a ball of light as the man said "Take it and you well one day weld your own sword of light, Now move forward in to the future your journey has just begun." He waved his hand as he said "now go beyonders."

In the real world Davis was still sound asleep as Faith started to wake him up with a smile on her face. She said "Davis wake up you have slept in again." Davis started to walk up as he said "Faith I don't have school today again." Faith then smiled as he said "so you can train all day in the void with me then Davis." Davis just said "sorry I have something to do again but you can come along this time." Faith just laughed as she said "so what is your plan Davis." Davis smiled as he said "Me and Veemon need to get a tent for going camping next week." Faith smiled as she said happily "then can I come to Davis." Davis just said "if you can get a digimon in a week then yes." She just nodded as she opened a portal back to the void.

One week later

All the digidestined were following the Ken's base as they got to the shore line. Kari just looked at the group as she said "guys we should rest and to more well get him." They all nodded as they walked in to the forest behind them.

They all set up their tents as Davis made a fire for the group to cook marshmallows. They all sit there but Davis who walked in to his tent as he pulled out his diary. Davis started to write some things as Faith said behind him "so way do your write in that diary." Davis smiled as he said "So I can look back at my mistakes and learn from them Faith." She then moved to the other end of the tent as Davis said "Faith what a shadowmon." Faith smiled as she said "A demon made by the rage in our hearts. Davis you can fight them but you need to believe in your power." Davis closed his book as he started to head outside to see his team.

Davis started to sit down next to Veemon as they started to eat some food. With the others all just enjoying the fire.

The next morning Davis had slept in like he normally did. Veemon started to wake up as Faith said "they have all ready left but you two better go after them." Davis get up as he said "let's go Veemon, Faith I'll see you later."

Davis and Veemon ran to the seaside as Veemon said "know how are we going to help them." Davis started look as he said "I got no Idea." Faith just appeared behind them as she said " Davis try this." She moved her hand to the ground as she pushed them to the Ken's base.

One hour letter Davis and Veemon seen a monster made out of monsters from there pasted. Davis just looked in fear as he said "Veemon its time digi..." Veemon stopped him as he said "Davis sorry but I don't think we could fight it monster." Davis just looked down as he seen it try to hit Nefertimon with Kari on her back. Davis started to draw is staff as he fired two energy balls in to the monsters face. The monsters turned round as it attacked the two.

The attack was about to hit the two of them as he blocked the attack with magic. Davis eyes started to glow yellow as he started to rise up in to the air. The monster hit Davis making him full to the ground.

Davis tried to get back up only to fall back down with pain. Veemon ran to help him as the monster charged a second attack. Before the attack hit Tk and Pegasusmon blasted the attack knocking it to the left side of the small land. The monster they started to fly away from the base with the base following. The group all headed to the land were Davis lying in pain.

The next day the group followed the monster as Davis was still heeling himself from the last attack. Davis heeled the most of his damage as they got close to the monster the seen it destroyed towns of digimon. The group watched in horror as Davis started to turn red with rage. Davis just said "it ends now he well be stop here and now. Veemon digi armour energize."

Veemon armour digivolve to Raidramon the storm of friendship

Davis jumped on his back as they headed to the base leaving the digidestined behind. They then started to follow them as Cody said "Tai just said that there digimon are in place and they are just about to..." He looked in shock as a fire wall knocked the base out the sky.

Davis POV

Ok a fire wall if I used the staff to shield use as we jump well be ok. "Raidramon keep going you can to it." Let's go on 3 1,2,3 Shield up. God I hope this works. Dam it.

End of Davis POV

The Raidramon landed on the Base as it started to crashed on to the ground. Then started to run in to the base with the Digidestined. They followed their leader in trying to keep up but Bakemon attack the group.

Back to Davis POV

I looked at my D-3 as I to see the goddess say "Davis the power source is in the middle you and Veemon should head there I'll be back in ten minutes." I looked at Raidramon as I said "ok Raidramon did you hear that." He nodded as he ran to the middle of the base.

OK I have to think what can I do what can I do. Turn off the power source. Maybe that well stop the base and then I can think of something to stop that monster Kimeramon.

End of Davis POV

They got to the power source as Ken sit waiting on him with Kimeramon behind him. He looked at Davis as he said "so your here alone I'll wait for ten minutes till they are here." Davis draw his staff as he jumped off his digimon. Davis walked followed as he said "Ok Ken we well end this today." Ken smiled as he said "if I win you can join me with the end of this world." Davis looked back as he said "what if I win Ken." Ken just smiled as he said "I don't intended to lose."

Ten minutes passed as the others came in as Ken said "it's game time we will end is now." Kimeramon attacked the group as Davis said "not this time... Shield up." The attack hit the shield as it blocked the attack give the team. All the Digimon started to charge their attacks as Davis said "on 3 1,2,3 Fire." The attacks hit Kimeramon as it blasted the group again. Davis blocked the attack but all the digimon just changed back to the in-training forms. Davis enraged said "don't you see what you are doing your going to kill them."

Ken's POV

I don't wish to kill but they are not real what does this boy know. I said "You think I know they are data not real they can be destroy and then I will bring them back."

End of Ken's POV

Ken just watched as Kari enraged stood next to Davis. She then said "Ken you're a monster don't you get it there real they live just like use way to you think that killing them has no consents." The Kimeramon was about to blasted the group as Ken said "Stop Kimeramon we have done enough." Ken left the room as Kimeramon stayed still watching the group.

They were holding there digimon as Tk said "what can we do that monster well just destroy us." They all looked down as Davis said "I have a plan if I can destroy what give is place power the old digidestined can join in the fight against Kimeramon." Kari looked at Davis as she said "Davis I hope your right well keep him busy as long as we can." Davis nodded as him and Demi-veemon ran under the monsters as they jumped onto a Chan as it want down. The group just watched as TK said "I hope he is right." Yolei and Cody just nodded as Kari said "he has to be right or we may not be able to stop him."

Davis POV

"OK let's find this power sources Veemon." The blue dragon nodded as we walked into the middle of the base. They seen this golden digi egg in the centre. I looked at Demi-Veemon as I said "you think that's a digi-egg." Demi-Veemon nodded as he said "I hope so." I touched the egg as I feat the power flow though me. I then looked at Demi-Veemon as I said "Ok Veemon lets go Its time Golden Armour energize."

End of Davis POV

Veemon golden armor digivolve Magnamon the golden miracle.

A flash of light seined as Magnamon grabbed Davis said "ok Veemon looking good land me next to Ken." Magnamon nodded as he said "Ok Davis but I'll fight Kimeramon." Davis smiled as jumped off Magnamon's shoulder landed next to Ken.

Ken just watch laughing at Davis as he said "You think with that glowing flash light can defeat my Kimeramon you must be joking." Davis just summoned his staff to drop it as he said "Ken It's not just Kimeramon I need to stop you too so let's end this know my old friend." Ken charged at Davis. Davis jumped back as he started to turn tall and run. Davis looked back that Ken saying "well do this my way." Ken just said "run like the coward you are Davis."

Davis smiled and said "No like this." Davis stopped and turned back charging at Ken with his full force. Just as Davis was about to he Davis he jumped over him picking up his staff saying "Kimeramon try is on for size...Heart of Miracles." A ball with all of Davis heart hit the Digimon. Davis started to fall to the ground as his attack hit Kimeramon. Davis started to feel pain flow though his body as he closed his eyes.

Magnamon POV

Kimeramon is so much stronger then me I can't do it. I need help if I can even hope to meet is power. "Heat Viper" Dam it that was close I need to do something fast. "Magna blast." Yeah I got him did it work. Dam it it's not even close. Dam I can't hold this form much longer.

End of POV

In the back of Magnamon mind he heard Gatomon say "you can do it Veemon... DON'T GIVE UP."

Maganmon started to fell he power rise as he said "Gatomon I can do this. I'll do it for everyone I well save them all." Maganmon punched Kimeramon though the base walls. Maganmon started to fly after him as he said "I WELL STOP YOU HERE AND NOW! MAGAN PUNCH!" Kimeramon as still standing as Maganmon said "game's over you monster MAGAN BLASRER!"

Kimeramon turned in to data as Maganmon started to De-digivolve back to Veemon. As he hit the floor a small paces of Kimeramon data changed in to a small digimon named Wormon. Veemon started to feel like he had just used all his energy. He closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

Back with Davis who was just starting to stand as he said "Ok where are the others." Faith who was standing next to him said "ok champion grab my hand there out said the base looking for you and Veemon." Davis looked to see Ken unconscious on the floor as he said "what about Ken." Faith said "leave him here we lot worth saving." Davis just walked over to pick up Ken as he said "Faith everyone is worth saving." She smiled as opened a portal saying "here go Davis." Davis walked though the portal.

Davis should up next to Veemon and a Wormmon who were both talking like they were the best of friends. Davis fell to the ground as the Digidestined should up.

One hour later back in the real world Davis started to wake up. Davis looked around only to see Jun and Joe looking over him. Jun then hugged her little brother as she said "Davis you idiot what did you do." Davis started to hug his sister back as he said happily "Jun were am I the last thing I remember is falling asleep in the digi-world." She started to let him go as his friends all ran over saying "Davis you're up." Kari just hugged him as he tried to sit up. The others all laugh even TK who was smiling at his two best friends. Davis looked over Kari's shoulder to see Faith smiling behind a tree. Davis smiled back as he said "were is Veemon and Ken." Tai started to look sadly as he said "Ken is over there Davis and Veemon is sleeping with the other Digimon." Davis started to say "Kari let go I need to talk to Ken pleases."

Davis POV

Kari let go of me as I started to walk to see the Kaiser "Hello Ken, It's been a long time sent we last talked." ken just looked up as he said "So you remember me now you all ways had a habit of forgetting Davis." I smiled as saying "Yeah your right I do forget but I remember now my old friend. So how did you become the Kaiser." Ken just started to laugh as he said "I can't remember but all I know is that I what to fix my mistake. Starting with the 1st Davis I am sorry for what I have done." I just smiled as I said "That the best place to start." I helped him up as Veemon and Wormmon walked over to us. Veemon just said "So we own so what was the prices."

end of Davis POV

The Digidestined watch the two old friends as they all started to walk away leaving them talking with their Digimon playing in happiest. The Digidestined were happy that the Kaiser was no more but now they can rest till there next advancer begins.

**End of the Kaiser arc..**

**Thank you for reading and I hope to see you all next time in the Movie chapter wean the 02 team go to America. Only to find a new friend in need.**


End file.
